Turn Of The Blind Eye
by Shanice712
Summary: Edward & Bella-What happens to girl like Bella whose always treated 2nd best to her twin sister Gabriella and whose parents treat her just as the same as everyone else treats her like a nobody or the other/middle child?Especially when she moves to Fork?
1. Chapter 1:Get To Know The Invisible

*****THERE'S AN IMPORTANT POLL ON MY PROFILE!!!*****

***All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and everything expect for the plot, the twist and other people, setting, and things***

**Turn Of The Blind Eye**

**Summary: **Edward & Bella-What happens to girl like Bella whose always treated 2nd best to her twin sister Gabriella and whose parents treat her just as the same as everyone else treats her like a nobody or the other/middle child? Especially when she moves to Forks,WA and gets notice by the hottest most popular guy Edward Cullen and his Cool group gang at school? How will her sister react to not getting what she wants? And most of all how will Bella react to the attention she never received before in her whole life?

**Chapter One: Get To Know The Invisible **

Have you ever felt you were misplaced in the world like when walk pass people you know like family and friends that they just walk pass you like a unwanted ghost in their presence.

How about when you feel like you finally found a place where your wanted and belong but then it like a magic trick, a star fallen from fame, or Cinderella's 12 o'clock curfew and everything goes back to normal but not the normal you wanted to be.

That's how **ME **Isabella Marie Swan feels. I'm like the unwanted garbage or rodent no one wants in their home or in their lives. But jokes like ' How you know God has a sense of humor?' answer to that is 'Just look around at the ugly people on this earth'. ***sad sigh* **That joke is a reference to me. The Ugly plain old brown eyed, dark brown hair girl who has pale skin even though her own _family _has been to the most sunniest places in North America like Miami, Florida, Las Vegas, Nevada, Atlanta, Georgia, California, Phoenix, Arizona and the list goes on. Why? You ask well because most of the those places are cities or near by a cities and _my family _just loves cities.

Let me inform you guys something about **my **so called **family. **The head guy is **my father **Charlie Swan, Police Chief of every police department he goes in a matter of a month of working there due his experiences and recommendations. Charlie is a laid back kind of guy. Yeah, you know the type; talks less about things and just except anything to make his life run more smoothly, goes out fish every other weekend, and pretty much if there was never any body here to cook, he would just feed himself on fast food and frozen man made foods you get at the supermarket.

Next up is the wife of the Chief **my mother** Reneè Swan, also known as a people pleaser since the day she was born. She the type that puts on the disguise and acts out personally to have everyone believe she's the perfect wife, mother, and neighbor. But really she a person that has a one track mind; nothing holds her interest for long expect this whole other person that she plays outside of closed doors of the house. True thing about Reneè is that she's just a kid that goes to any kind of school wanting to fit in even if it means trading in who she truly is to someone completely opposite to herself.

Last but certainly not least especially on anybody's list is my twin **sister **Gabriella Olivia Swan, nicknames includes Princess only my parents like to call her that most the time, Gabby by her friends and my parents, and only by my grandparents Ella. To me I just call her by her full first name and nothing else unless I might be out of breath or angry or something. Gabriella, I felt got all the got looks from both of my parents and their sides of the family gene pool while all she left me as a share in the womb were ugliness and a boring personality.

Gabriella looks could put Aphrodite the Goddess of Love to shame. My sister has long natural brown hair that she usually curls up that makes it look up her shoulders short. Her eyes are light gray that can reflect off of any color she's near by and they also are like a mood ring. You know for like when she mad it will turn red, happy it's blue, and etc. She has the must amazing check bone structure that pop out when she does a photo shot smile. Even her smile is perfect with her nice white shiny teeth with her bottom lip plumed. **(AN:/Pic on Profile). **

Her personality gets her everything and everyone. She's outgoing, graceful, average go lucky smart, and most of all a temptress. I'm glad that I don't have to share a bed room with her any more since I was 8 years old because the amount of boys she has had in her room from over those years makes it seems like number of recruits for the U.S. soldiers are nothing. No, my sister isn't at all that…um…whorish but she is what the guys like to call a 'cock tease'. She flirts, does a little make out session, and other things but rarely goes all the way or half the way in a blow job sense for half. Only way she goes all the way if she's…hmm…how can I say this…horny seems like the word which in her case is once or twice a week, one more day or two and she technically a sex addict. Any whom enough about her sex life.

Even though she seems like she has everyone wrapped around her little finger and I don't have any one but I have two loving people and their over the age of 50 years old. These people are my grandmother on my Dad's side from Montréal, Canada. She that kind of grandma that kisses you on the cheek and gives you those big old hugs of love. And gives you money every time she comes over or some nice knitted garments. Then there's my grandfather on my mother's side from Florence, Italy. He catholic but not that much strict, always would give me presents and money with hugs and kisses like my grandmother. Both of my grandparents show me the most love I could ever ask for because they knew since the day I was born how my own parents; their own children were acting by playing favorites between me and my sister. So since then they have been making countless efforts to make sure I was loved and happy in my life even though it was only with them that I was. For that price my grandparents had to suffer numerous of arguments with my mother and father with how they never show any attention to my sister Gabriella with those arguments came with the general reason we moved a lot and less visits from my grandparents.

I'm not sad about it because when I was 2 years my grandfather gave me this antique gem in crusted necklace with a heart shaped locket at the end of it **(AN:/Pic on Profile). **It has been in his families possession since one of my great grandfather who was a traveling merchant went to Rome and discover it while he was near the Mediterranean sea when he saw something sparkling in the sea when he gather more water I his jug for his journey. He later found that it was an ancient Roman artifact. So when he found it he kept as show his favorite sister his love for her and to help her become better after the black plaque had struck her. When he did get back to his sister, he put the necklace on her and in a mere few days she was healthy like the disease had never struck her. From that day on this necklace was pass on to the most worthy and caring person in the family for symbolization of love, good health, and/or unity. But when my grandfather was suppose to pass it on to my mom he didn't think she deserved it so he held on to it until he gave it to me when he saw how even at a young age and the treatment I was getting that I caring and selfless towards others then my self. The real catch to it though is my grandfather put a small tracker on it that is barely noticeable unless you put it under a expensive high definition microscope. He did this when the first argument happen between my parents and him. So no matter where I am he would always find me.

My grandmother gave me a bracelet that was her family since 1886. It has antique beads, pearls, silver beads and semi precious stones with chaplet rosary cross dangling on it. She too saw that I deserved this family antique though she gave it to me at age 5 when she saw me pouring some milk for a stray cat and her kittens under our porch instead of celebrating me and my sister's birthday. It was meant in both ways-one-It means second to none. You must remind yourself to always be the best, or at least try to be and two-It means deeds, not words. To remind yourself to do good and not just talk about it. She told me that I was the meaning these words and will always be loved dearly by people like these meanings. **(AN:/ Pics of the jewelries on my Profile). **

Look I know, I know boring but to me it reminds me that I have people in my life that actually cares about me and make me not wanting to go off and kill myself if it meant at least and once of attention.

Here I am on a plane to Forks, WA with my so called **family **riding off in first class while I'm in third class. Telling me that they **"forgot" **to get a ticket for me as well to sit with them up there. A no emotion laugh escaped me as I realized the irony in this situation. How in India they have this caste system and how I would what they called a **Harijan or Dalit **they were known as outcast among outcasts meaning that they weren't worth the time to be with anyone else unless it match their own status. But enough with that I hate when I ramble especially in my head.

I rested my self for the remainder of the flight. Just as I was off into dream world the flight attendant came on the speaker. "Ladies and Gentleman, we will be landing in less than 5 minutes so, the seat belt sign will be on as of now. So please stay in your assigned seats and sit back and enjoy the rest of the ride. Thank you for riding **Air America** I hope you chose us again for your next travel plans. Thank you all and have a nice evening here in Washington." When she was done the other attendants came around to briefly check if everyone put on their seat belt and went on their way to sit down themselves as the plane started to gently descend down to the airport.

When the plane landed I notice as I was getting my things together that road was wet and it was still raining. Immediately I was brought back into a memory.

_It was raining pretty hard outside so I decided I didn't need to water the lawn this afternoon. I was just doing the last of one my chores outside taking out the garbage to the street garbage can. When I was doing that out of no where a car swerve right in to knocking me, the garbage bag in my hands, and the garbage can down to the floor._

_My head instantly hit the pavement it wasn't until I heard voices that I realized my eyes were closed._

'_Oh my god , is she alright?"_

"_Isn't that Isabella Swan, one of the Chief of police's daughters?"_

"_Oh my, look at all that blood." One old lady said. _

'So that's why I feel dizzy there's blood coming out of me' _I thought as I laid there with my eyes half open and half closed looking around seeing blurred up figures. My ears barely hearing them speak. All of sudden I see flashing blue and red lights._

_Two people came up to me in EMT uniforms, a man and a women._

"_We need to get her out of the rain before her head gets inflected with something." The female EMT said pulling out some medical equipment from her duffle bag. _

"_Alright put that air mask on her and put that neck guard on her to steady her head." The male EMT said getting the roll bed out. _

_But before I could register anything I felt the darkest elope me and I gladly took it._

_I didn't know how long I was out but I woke up on a rolling bed being rushed somewhere so fast that the ceiling above me was a blur white. My mouth had a tube in it, my arms had needle that was either pulling out or pumping in blood and there was another one that was pumping into that was clear colored medicine. My neck and my head hurt from all the strains of whatever was holding me up. One of the nurses notice that I was wake and quickly stuck it into my arm. _

_My eyes lids suddenly became heavy and I stop eyes from looking around because I felt my energy slipping. It wasn't long before my body completely shut down and I felled into another sleep wrapped up in darkest._

"_Isabella wake up now. We have places to be." A male voice spoke out to me, shaking me at the same time._

"_Move Charlie. ISABELLA YOU WAKE UP NOW OR SO HELP ME YOU'LL BE-." The shrieking female came to a stop as I let out a loud groan from my the pain in my ears and my body as fear shot through my spine._

_With another groan, My eyes lids slowly open and I was face to face with my very angry mother and a bored father each on one side of my face._

"_Hurry up. Now sit up Isabella, we don't have time for all your Lully gagging. Now up, up." My mother said pulling my arms violently and urgently._

_I pick my self up and tried to ignore pain in my head and my arms. I put on a small smile. "Hey Mom, Dad nice of you guys to come." I said happily now seeing that my parents were here with me in the hospital. But now that looked at them they really didn't seem happy or any way affectionate to be here with me._

" _Don't say '__**hey**__' to your father and I like this such a good visit. Why? Is that we can't leave your home alone to do simple chores by yourself without having to get a call to come to hospital cause you're hurt ." My mother said with disgust and continuing on ranting about me being an attention seeker, making little falls here and there to get both of there's attention._

_Tears welled up in my eyes as my mother saw them all she did was get angrier and commanded me to _**not **_like them spill._

_I looked over to my father to see if he would turn a miracle and help me in the slightest but he didn't return my gaze as I saw his poser looking annoyed and bored at the same time. My father kept looking at his watch and tapping his foot impatiently waiting for this to over. Until finally her voice stop my mother's vicious rant at me being useless and unnecessary space for air. _

_My dad walked over and shook my mother on her shoulders as he spoke. _

"_Reneè we have to go if we're ever going to make it to Gabby's play at school." he said still not glancing anywhere at me. _

"_Sorry Charlie, it's…UGH!!! She so irritating when she does these kind of things." My mother said getting off the bed and grabbing her purse off the chair in the corner of the room then storming out angrily._

_My father finally took one look at me with no emotion there of his face then turn and left my but before he did he turn off the lights and TV and closed the door leaving me in total darkest as I sat there and cried my self to sleep ignoring the pain in my head and most important my heart._

I didn't know that my body was basically frozen with my arms reaching up for my bag and the other arm grabbing the handle of my bag. A tear fell down from my cheek right down to the bottom of my jaw as it tear drop landed on the top of my black shirt.

"Miss???"

I still was trapped in my emotion of heart ache to listen to the voice beside me.

"Miss???" This time the voice brought her hand up to my shoulder to shake me gently but as soon as her hand made contact with my shoulder. My whole body jerked away harshly and sacredly from her touch.

The lady that was calling out to me for my attention I recognized was one of the flight attendants. She jerked back slight to but her hand was still frozen in the air in the same position it was in before. She realized this and slowly put down her hand back to her sides.

The flight attendant regained her posture. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you or anything. It's just that the plane is almost empty and I saw you were still here so I came over to see if need help or anything getting off." She said politely to me with a sincere smile.

"No, I'm quite find thank you." I said softly and quietly as I pulled down my big bag and from up top and pulled it over my shoulder.

"Oh well. I know it's not my business but saw you were kind of crying. Is everything thing alright?" The flight attendant asked with a slight sadness and attentive face.

I looked over to her. "No it was just my allergies acting up. The rain a makes my eyes tear up…something in it I'm allergic to." I explained with a shrugged then head off before she could ask anymore questions.

"Ok then BYE!!!" she yelled out.

As I got off the plane immediately started walking towards the outside of the airport knowing the **my family **wouldn't be waiting for me to come off the plane.

When I was outside it was a little crowded to see so I lifted myself up to the tips of my toes and looked around. I saw three head-a blond hair one patting a girl with natural brown hair in a black French beret hat, and a guy with dark brown hair partly wet due to the rain.

_Yep, that's them. _I thought to myself.

I secured my bag on my shoulder and pulled the baggage cart that carried three of my heavy suitcases on it and rolled myself and the cart over to **my family.**

My mom was the first to notice that I arrived over to them. "Damn it, Isabella could you be any slower. *****_**don't tempt me**_**- I thought* **I mean you only have four bags it's not like you have more than ten bags like your sister and I do. Damn, well it's better than having you hurt yourself like you do always. So clumsy." My mother sneered at me as she went into the large taxi van with the suitcases in it.

"Oh mother you can't blame Isabella for being clumsy *****_**O.K. there's was the sweet now here comes the sour. **_**I thought knowingly* **it's just in her nature to be an embarrassment and imperfect." Gabriella said with a mean smile and slipped into the taxi van with our** mother**.

'_**Okay Bella don't cry she said worst things to you. Don't cry, don't cry…**_**' **I repeated through my head closing my eyes to stop my tears and calm myself.

Out of nowhere I heard snapping coming from in front of my face. I peck my eyes to see my father's wet big hand snapping at me right in my face. Behind his snapping hand was his annoyed face he always had to look at me with.

"Isabella, you'll be taking the other cab behind us seeing as you have the least bags and there's no more space in the taxi van with me, your mother, your sister, and our bags." He said with a stern voice and face then turn to leave without saying good bye to me or offering to help me with my bags.

I blew out some air and as their taxi van drove away almost wetting me with the puddle that was near the edge of the sidewalk as it went.

Isn't life just grand.

Well if I didn't bore you like I do my family check out the next chapter of my life.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note

**Hey how you like it so far.**

**Hit me up on review to comment on it**

**Check out the my other two stories.**

**Review, Review, Review**

**PEACE!!!**


	2. Chapter 2:Home Sweet Alone

*****THERE'S AN IMPORTANT POLL ON MY PROFILE!!!*****

***All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and everything expect for the plot, the twist and other people, setting, and things***

**Turn Of The Blind Eye**

**Chapter Two: Home Sweet Alone**

I waited for about five minutes or so until the tax cab pulled up. The driver give me a quick 'hello' and put me suitcases in the trunk of the cab.

The drive was so long but I saw a lot scenery on the mostly city since I was in Seattle then when the driver told me we were in a place call Port Angeles. It had little like a city but enough for many, many people to stay there to shop, live, watch a movie, and everything.

About 30-40 minutes driving through and pass Port Angeles the driver asked if I was going to the town of Forks or La Push. I instantly flinched at _La Push _as it reminded me of Jacob so now as of last year moved back after his parents divorce to live with his father. I shivered at the thought of him and my eyes almost welled up with tears but I stop myself realizing that the cabby had turned himself around with his other hand holding the steering wheel looking at me with sincere confusion on his face.

"Is everything alright?" he asked thoughtfully to me.

**I most be really a wreck if two people in the last 2 hours asked me that. **I thought to myself.

"I'm fine…um Forks is where I'm going at this address…" I gave him a paper that my father had took the time to write down for me a couple of weeks ago to the cabby.

The cabby looked at it for about a minute then nodded to himself and me then turned back in his seat and started to drive.

On my way there I saw a lot of forest then clear out to see little suburb stores and two schools, one named **Forks Elementary **and the other named **Forks High School **both very plain but he only differences was three things- one-the age group, two-the elementary school had about two or three floors couldn't really notice since we drove by so fast, and third and lastly-the high school had a parking lot but other than those they were pretty much the same.

About a good 15 minutes later we arrived at the house just as mom was greeting some of the neighbors already with her good mother/wife/neighbor routine.

I got out of the cab and paid the cabby but he insisted to bring my bags in. So to avoid arguments I let him then paid him for the fare and gave him a $100 extra tip.

Hey, I know what your thinking-am I'm rich? The answer is no since I don't work for the money and just get it as an allowance it doesn't really count especially to the people that give me it every month. But my family is high middle class rich so I guess that's rich to some extent.

Anyway my grandparents give me $5,000 every month $2,500 from each of them to make sure I'm well clothed, feed, and most of all having fun with it. This has been going on since I was 8 and ½ years old when I realized how good I was at math like my other classes. Back then it just $250 every month but over the years they raise it even though I don't even use as much between $100 and $200 every couple of months. My parents know nothing about this account and never has. My grandparents gave me a debit card at 13 years old to access the account. The bank is Swiss bank and no one can check in on it expect for the owner themselves so that's how come my grandparents partly knew I didn't use their allowance money they give me but thank goodness that Swiss bank didn't ask for the age of the bank account holder like other banks do unless my grandparents will have a lot of explaining to do.

Truthfully I don't like to keep secrets from my family but I have to just in case things get really bad and I would need be by myself for a while other than my room.

Enough with the tried talk of money. My grandparents found out where I was moving about 2 weeks ago and went ahead onto decorating; hiring a teenage girl named A. Cullen whose mother owns an interior decorating company to help design and decorate my room due to the description the gave them about who I am, my likes and dislikes, and all those other things to make my room comfortable as possible for me so at least I'll have a sanctuary with my parents and sister living upstairs. Sometimes it surprises me how much my grandparents know of me then my own family does. Especially knowing that my parents will tell me my room will be the basement and not anyone of the two upstairs bedrooms.

The cabby had rested my bags at the side of the front door. I looked around of where I was to see that the living room had been decorated in all white except a few furniture that was dark like brown or black with splash of green and lavender coloring due to the plat in the bowl on the center table. **(AN-Pic on Profile).**

I looked around a little more to find door at the side between the living and the kitchen near the stairs. I went over and saw a small patch of freesias flowers dangling on a silk blue ribbon that was tied around the flowers and the door knob. I assume that this was some kind of gesture or greeting signal that meant "Welcome" probably my grandfather asked the decorators to do that since my grandmother would be less likely to do it, she like to be to straight forward about things.

I closed my eyes and took a claming breath in and slowly out as my right went to the knob and twisted open. There were stairs but it was kind of dark especially since it was raining and the widows couldn't give off any bright sunlight. I saw a light switch on the side and flapped the light on. Once I did that I went down the stairs slowly and not to eagerly so I wouldn't fall. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I notice that there was a living room set here with two doors one at the left and other at the right. I assumed that it might be my bedroom and bathroom.

But before I went any where I stood there and looked around the living that furnish with my three of my top five favorite colors brown, red, and blue but it was mixed with some light color that made it seem light bluish gray. The couch was brown and three red couch pillows with one that was checkered with red and cream. There was a flat screen silver TV with a picture on it, it was probably a cover to protect the screen from dust until I would get here. **(AN-Pic on Profile).**

After I spend sometime looking at the room I went to my right to check which room was behind that door.

When I got there I open it and saw it was the bathroom. It colored all black with most of the bath furniture white. There was two white sinks with light up mirrors above it. But the most amazing part of the bathroom was the shower and the bathtub. On the way to bathtub there is a floor light brown wooded bridge and underneath the bridge and bathtub are little light bulb the light by touch when your in the room and the floor also has red flower petals that were just for art not certainly real I planted under the see through floor with black water waves. Once I passed the tub I saw my shower that had a see through glass with no shower curtain. The bathroom was too perfect for words the five towels I had there are in my five favorite colors had my nickname and full name on it either on the corner of it or the center in small cursive print expect for the light green one that was on top of the toilet bowl with big cursive letters that spelled out **"**_Bella_ **" **in royal blue coloring. **(Pic on profile).**

I withdrew myself from the bathroom and went to check the other door which was now my definitely my bedroom.

I open the light wooded door and the sight in front of my had me gasp loudly that I cover my mouth and my eyes went as wide as humanly possible. There before was the most perfect bedroom that fitted me personally as did the living room and bathroom had.

There was a queen sized bed layered with many pillow colored in champagne and white colors to match the champagne gold coated vein flowered comforter. The under layer was all white sheets. There were two end tables on either side of the bed both having a lamp and a plant on it all the same ones. The end of the bed was a two seated gray couch with three couch pillows on it, one gray with vein flowers on it, the second one was white with black squared corners, and lastly the third one was a champagne colored pillow with flower veins on it. There was a black coffee table in front. But what really caught my eye was the two wide black bookcases on either side of my little basement window laid in between them was computer desk with an HP desktop computer and a designer black Dell laptop with pink, white, and gray spat out cursive coloring. Both of the computers also had "Property of Isabella 'Bella' Swan" **(AN-Computer Pics on profile).**

I went over to one of the bookcase and saw that they were organized by genre order. I continued to run my hands over each books noticing that some of them were my favorites put in the two middle shelves completely throwing order out of the window then continuing with the order once passed the middle shelves. I went over to the other book case and repeated the same thing noticing the same pattern as well.

I release myself from the book cases and the examining of my room and drop myself on my bed having it bounce up and down for a little time due to my intrusion. I put my hands on the back of my head, closed my eyes, and couldn't help the smile on my face as I laid there taking everything in.

It wasn't long before I heard my name being shouted out for me to get my crap out of the living and into my room.

I picked myself up with a groan of frustration and went up the basement stairs to the living room.

As soon as I came out my sister smiling down at me.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked as calmly as I can.

"Oh dear Izzie, I just happy that you get that stinky, creepy crawling basement and I get to have this." Gabriella grab my wrist forcefully up the stairs.

I knew this routine already where she gloats about her "fabulously" decorated room and how mines will never compare to it. So I didn't bother to struggle it will only make it worst.

As we heading to her room I saw another bedroom that decorated it had three wide windows with brown curtains. There were comforter chairs and a big bed with white comforter on it with three pillows. Since I didn't get that much of a good look at it because my sister kept pulling me to move on. My guess was that this was my parents bedroom and not my sister's.

My sister finally stop in front of a white door with her name on it. I rolled my eyes as she dramatically open the door with "Ladies and Gentlemen and freaks of nature known as my sister. I'm proud to introduce 'Gabby's Room'." with that she open the door.

When I stepped in I saw the no shocker that her room was pretty much colored in her two favorite colors white and pink with other bright colors. I wanted to laugh her room was small it has small single bed and a small closet in the corner. The only thing that was good was the walk up computer desk beside her bed and next to her closet. Also she had this huge seat window pretty much would brighten up her room when the sun shined through it one of these days. On the other side of the room was a big plasma screen TV on the wall with a white couch that was facing it. The was also a circular seat cushion next to pink designed lamp. **(AN- Bedroom Pics on profile).**

_Boy she's going to scream bloody murder when she sees the basement._ I thought to me as she keep going on and on about her room. That thought makes me smile slightly but to my dismay my sister caught it.

"Hey, what are** you** smiling for? You have a crappy basement for a room… ***she taps her chin and looks directly at me* **unless…" _**I only hope she can't read my face…damn it to hell why did I had to think about my basement room or rooms I should say.**_I thought as she continued to look at me.

Gabriella face started to change from inquisitive to determine as she squinted out her bedroom and ran down the stairs. All the time I kept whispering "no, no, no…" on and on as I carefully ran down the stairs after her.

But I was to late when I heard the screech "**MOTHER!!!FATHER!!! COME DOWN TO THE BASEMENT. NOW!!!**". I heard additional footsteps going down another pair of stairs which I knew were the basement ones.

When I got there all I saw was my sister huffing and puffing out her frustration while she paced back and forth angrily with her fist curled up at her sides. My mother was following her pacing keeping a on feet distance with her arms out trying to come her down.

My father turned around to me as he heard me almost trip on the last step door but lucky for me I was holding onto the railing.

After a few minutes of glaring coming from my father to me. My sister was now somewhat calmed down and was now equally sharing my father's glare towards me with her left foot out tapping on the floor loudly and furiously. My mother cradled her arm over her shoulders trying to calm her down more rubbing her other hand up and down her arms that were crossed.

My stare went into irritated as he said "Well, are you just going to stand there and **not **explain yourself Isabella? Because I for one knew that your room didn't just split into three with it being all furnish like this." waving his hand implicating the everything around him.

"Well Char-Dad when I got here this was already furnish and the only explanation I have is that Grandma and Grandpa did this for me since that left a note for me in the mailed saying I had a BIG surprise when I get to my room in Forks. So I guessing this ***I waved around my a hands to the scenery* **has to be it." I concluded with a little nervousness in my voice. I said all of this as I noticed when "Grandma's and Grandpa's" my mother flinched harshly, my sister stop tapping her feet, she straighten her stance and her face was set to unbelievable furry as her face turned red with a glare, and lastly my father eyes went wide and he unfolded his crossed arms.

"I can't believe them. I told them to not interfere anymore and then they do **this**. Totally undermining our adultery of **everything **we do. Well, that's it I'm going to have word with them **both **at the same time on the phone." My father said in a rush as he scratched his head and head up to the stairs.

"Hold up Charlie, I'm coming with you. I would like to have a word with **my father**. So call **your mother **on the house phone then dial **my father's **number so we could have a three-way phone call on speaker. I want them to hear **both **of us." My mother said stomping up the stairs and shouting the rest at the end to my father.

_Great shouting and more drama and we've only been in Forks for an hour and a half. _I thought sarcastically but was broke out of thought by my sister's sinister voice.

"Well, well, well it seems like grandparents favorite gets what she wants **again **and **I get NOTHING**." Gabriella sneered as she circle me.

"What are you talking you **always **get what you want and I never get anything. Not my parents love, not any guys, not-" I counted with each finger before she had cut me off.

"Oh boo who, save me your sob story for **Oparh **or **Dr. Phil **to care about. What I know is that since the day we were born grandma and grandpa have **always love you **and treated you better then me. And now they do **this **for you but know **this Isabella *she step close to my face that our noses touched* **I **always **get **even no matter what!**" She said as she storm off upstairs and slammed the basement door shut.

I stood there with anger tears falling down my eyes. I quickly wiped them off then hurried to my bedroom and took out my **Wuthering Heights **book and went into the bathroom where I filled up the tub and put in scented strawberry bubble beads. As I waited for the tub to fill up I set the book down on the bath counter and slowly took off my clothes and threw them into the hamper/laundry bin.

"Shoot!" I yelled to myself as I realized that I didn't bring any change of clothes with. I threw on my bath robe and headed out towards my bedroom.

Once in there I went to my dresser and saw that it was fully stocked with new clothes. I got curious since I didn't filled it so I went over to my closet leaving the draw I went through open. I took a deep breath and open the closet to see it was a walk in closet that was stacked with clothes on the hangers, shelves with sneakers, jewelry, and other accessories. The closet furniture such as the shelves, drawers, and etc were black. The tile on the floor was grayish black with a white carpet covering most of it. At the end was a door length rectangular window that showed a view to the neighbors side yard. **(AN-Closet Pic on profile).**

I usually don't like when they or anyone spends money on me but I was glad that this would at least save me a shopping trip to have some more clothes since most of my clothes in my suitcases were either torn or way too small from being years old. I **hate** shopping for clothes that's how come I have these old clothes and sneakers that are years old because I would only go shopping for books and other materials.

I closed my closet figuring I could check it out later. I went over to my draw and picked out a yellow tank top with white boy shorts and light lime green fleece pajama bottoms so I could still go outside with it and sleep in it if I want to. **(AN-Clothes Pic on profile).**

I folded up the clothes in three neat piles and went back in the bathroom. One in there I put the change of clothes on the bath counter and disregard my bath robe, turn off the water, I pulled my hair up in a loose bun and rolled up a bath towel then set it on the edge of the tub so I could rest my head on it well reading and relaxing. Lastly I got my book and settle myself in the tub.

Every time I'm stressed out by my family I would usually lock myself away from them anywhere whether it's my car, sating in my closet, or wherever as long as I'm relax. This way I don't explode on them with built up anger and rage from all the years. Peace at mind is my therapy or pain reliever pill that keeps me sane throughout all of this.

I stayed there for god knows how long. When I finally got out my skin was kind of pruned but it didn't matter. I was relax and that's all that matter. I let the water drain down the now unclogged hole in the bathtub and went to the bath counter to brush my teeth and do other things to have myself presentable.

As I got out the bathroom I soothed out my yellow top and creped up the basement stairs so I could grab my suitcases so could stay down here a little longer before I went to cook dinner for everyone and myself.

As I got closer to the door I heard voices shouting some muffled because of something. I open the door to see my mom and dad sitting on the living room couch yelled at the phone on the coffee table. My father was rubbing his temples and my mom was holding her neck with both her hands then rubbed her face slightly irritated.

They only get that way when they talk to two people and that's-

"But mom you know that-"

"Don't you "mom" me Charlie Raymond Swan, all because you go save lives and provide for your family doesn't mean your mister father of the year when you **only **pay attention to **one **child **not **the **two **Ren over there gave birth to."

"Excuse me but I take good care of **both **of our **children. *I snorted at her lie* **Even though I treat them differently it doesn't mean I don't care for them."

"Oh is that so baby girl?"

"Yes daddy it is."

"Well since you **think **you know Gabriella **and **Isabella could you answer **one **question for me?"

"Yeah dad. What is it?"

"Well both you and Charlie could and this." I stepped a little closer to them so I could hear better at the same time kept hidden from there sight. "Okay quick in 5 seconds what are one thing that the twins are deathly or non-deathly allergic too. Starting…Now!"

"Um that's easy. Gabriella's is allergic to caramel and Isabella is allergic to…um…Charlie

"3 seconds left baby girl."

"Umm.. Isabella doesn't like…umm _beans._" My father guessed as I covered my mouth so my laugh couldn't break out. My own parents didn't know what was I allergic it was sad and funny all the same ; amazing how they name what Gabriella is allergic to in under a second but can't name mines at the same.

"Angk! Your wrong. The only thing Isabella is **deathly **allergic too is…dum da dum **SHOPPING** for any that's not books." Both my grandparents exclaimed with happy laughs in the phone.

"Whatever that's not the issue here. The only issue here is-"

"Charlie _manichino_, this is an issue whether you want to address it or not. Now you guys arguing with us for decorating and spoiling Isabella and **not **doing the same to Gabriella is only fact because you already spoil Gabriella as if she an **only **child but truthfully she isn't. So don't come raising your voice at us and threatening us because we spoil her and paid more attention to her than both have never done since the day she was born."

"Yes, Reneè's father Agostino, is right. Did you know since Isabella was 7 years old we have ask her countless of times sometime individually or at the same time if she would like to live with either one of else or both of us. Do you know what her answer is every time? "No, grandmamma and grandpapa I love my parents and they'll always need me no matter what. And I know my parents love me even when they don't say it or show it because deep down knowing that I loved them more then anything in world means they love me just as much, maybe greater. Sorry for declining. I still will and always love you." Then she kisses us on the cheek each and hugs us both. But still year after year we ask her the same question but she still sticks around for your disrespect and your unruliness towards her." Once my grandma had said I had silent tears rolling down my face as I still cover my mouth to not let the sobs come out. I will always say that to them because I believe in it like I still do now but when times are tough my brain will side with my anger not with my conscience and good soul.

"Yes that goes for Gabriella too. She's been acting quite real spoil brat you both have been parenting her to be."

"Dad!!!" " Mr. De Luca!!!"

"WHAT I'm right. Maybe if you lay off her for at least a day and use that time to spend with Isabella you might actually love your other daughter too."

"And **maybe you guys need to do the same with your granddaughter Gabriella **because she needs as much attention as Isabella does!!" My mother shouted into the phone speaker.

"But-"

"Sorry but no 'buts' ma"

"Same to you dad. If neither of you can treat Gabriella like the princess she is then our rule still states that you can't see or speak to them or Isabella your case until you do. **Now** Goodbye Daddy and Mrs. Swan."

"Baby Girl-"

"No Daddy. Goodbye." My mother got up from the couch and went upstairs probably to her bedroom to cry a little. She never likes to argue with her father especially when it comes to her favorite _**Gabriella**_.

"Goodbye Mother and Mr. De Luca." Charlie said as he press down the 'off' button on the phone. He didn't even wait for grandma and grandpa to say their goodbyes. He then got up and went upstairs to tend for mother but not before yelling out for me to get dinner ready.

Great my life is never a box of fresh flowers just lemons on an open wound. Which I'll never trade or give up no matter what. Because when you got something to love, you have to through all hell to achieve and I did that everyday since I was born and even it's been a 16 year fight I still keep fighting and love everything about it.

Call me fool but these people who are my parents gave birth to me so I at least owe them my loyalty and love even if I'll might **never** get it in return.

I prep talk myself this as I continued to cook chicken parmesan with brown rice to go with it.

Join me again for my life of torment if you like to do charity for work for the pity.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Review, Review, Review**

**Peace till the next chapter.**

**Oh YEAH AND FOR THOSE THAT'S WAITING FOR AN UPDATE ON MY OTHER TWO STORIES I SHOULD HAVE A CHAPTER OR TWO FOR EACH WHEN I GET A GOOD FAR AMOUNT IN THIS STORY**

**SO DON'T FRET!!!**

**!!!Peace!!! **


	3. Chapter 3:To Friend or Not To Friend

**

* * *

**

***THERE'S AN IMPORTANT POLL ON MY PROFILE!!!***

***All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and everything expect for the plot, the twist and other people, setting, and things***

**The long wait was worth it for over 13,000 words to introduce your favorite characters and the beginning of Edward with Bella.**

**!!!ENJOY!!!**

**Turn Of The Blind Eye**

**Chapter Three: To Friend or Not To Friend**

As I waited for the pasta sauce heat up while I grilled one piece of slice chicken breast, cooked other piece of chicken, and slightly fried other because one Gabriella is going to try out for cheerleading at our new school so she can't eat anything with excess fat on it so I had to grill her chicken, second my mom likes her chicken cooked with some fat on it but still not so much, and third my dad loves fried foods so his chicken has to better than **Popeyes** chicken. Me on the other hand like whatever I could get whether it's fried, cooked, or grilled as long as I could it and fast I'm good to go.

I then set one part of the stove on low that had the pot of brown rice bringing to dried out so I could go ahead a set the table in the dining room. Which was thankfully next to kitchen instead all of passed the living room and study room like in our old house in Phoenix. **(AN- Kitchen and Dining room pics on my profile.)**

As I just set down the last plate and put all the essentials down correctly. The door bell ran but before I set myself up to get it. My sister yelled from the top of the stairs.

"I'LL GET!!!" she yelled as I heard her stomping down the stairs quickly. Oh this new she never wants to answer door even when she is two feet away from it. I had to go check what she was running for. As I go to the living room I stood by the back of the couch and looked to see that she had a open the door grinning so much that I was sure her face might break from her smiling too excitedly. As I watched her twirl a piece of her hair, smile flirtatiously at the man in uniform, and talking to him seductively to charm her way to get whatever she wanted. The man shrugged and nodded saying "sure, it won't be a problem." Gabriella signed some papers hat he handed to her on his clipboard the made her sign her signature on the machine he had with him it was then that I learn he was dropping off something.

As my sister finished signing everything the man took back everything and went back outside to retrieve what ever he was dropping off. My sister clapped and jumped up and down happily then skipped in the same fashion outside following the deliver man.

Curiosity got the best of me as I walked over to the big living room window that showed full view of our font yard. I pulled back the curtains just enough to see for myself and my sister and the deliver man to see that he had a big white truck that pretty was the length of to houses, ours and the neighbors to the right. The deliver man went in the back of his truck and pulled down a red lever that made the back of the truck gates slide up like a garage door when a car is coming out of it and slide come down automatically with him being escalated up to go into the truck.

For a while nothing happen I was about to leave when I saw the deliver man throw a pair of keys over to my sister and asked her to come into the truck to get it. As I watched my sister being pulled up into the truck I almost called my mom and dad downstairs but not before I heard roar of an car engine coming from inside the truck. Next thing I knew I saw a pick car coming down the truck slide and into on of our three side driveways of our house. My sister stepped out of the car and started pecking it with about 3-4 times before bring the now known as car keys to her chest and started hugging it lovingly.

The was full on pink expected for the inside that was red. It was a four seater car with two car doors. It had a cross like symbol on it in the front. I figure this must be the **Maserati**she picked out about four months ago before we moved to be costumed made especially to her qualifications and be deliver here to our new home once it was done.

I didn't know much about cars but neither did she when she still hanging around with _Jacob _***violent shiver at **_**his **_**name*** she had made him come with her to the **Maserati **company to talk about what she would like done with the car since _he _knew about cars more then she did in return she will give him a _good time _and buy _him_ some motorcycle _he _wanted. So _he _did and she did what she promise _him_.

I was again about to leave when the deliver came out again with other car that was blue it most definitely must be mine. I ran outside just as the man pulled into another driveway at the house.

I went towards the car it was shiny with a big, big silver bow on it that had the word "ENJOY" written all over it in the front on the top hood. **(AN-Car pics on my profile.)**

While I was busy gliding my hand over the car I almost missed my sister arguing with the deliver man about the car.

"I'm sorry but theres no way **this *she waved towards my car* **is ours so you can put it back into your truck and return to where ever it came from." She said crossing her arms in an annoyed way.

"Well another sorry back to you miss but it she here ***shows her his clipboard* **that there are** 2 cars** to deliver to this address **not 1 car** but **2. **So I need a…***takes back his clipboard and looks at it* **Miss Isabella M. Swan here to sign for this."

"Well like I said if she **lived **her she would have been able to si-"

I ran up to the deliver man and block my sister off. "Ah that would sir. Now what do I have to sign?"

"You little bi-" "Okay you have to sign here…aanndd here…here …here…" He said to me cutting off my sister and flipping through the pages of his clipboard telling where to sign.

"Okay now last but not least ***pulled his clipboard away and tucked it under his shoulder then brought out his signature machine* **put your signature here and include the first letter of middle name." At last it was over as I sign the rest of my name and give his digital pen back to him. Then I lifted up my nervously to get the keys from him.

"Oh yeah the people that had me deliver this to you put in a note to me to tell you before I give you the keys. Is that I was already tip $250 for my services, that hopefully you like the car, and to make sure to call them as soon as you been settled into your basement and drove around in your car for a bit. Alright that was it and ***drop the keys into my awaiting hand* **hopefully you'll enjoy your car services handler and make sure to pick us again if any travel is must needed service." the deliver man said to me and my sister at the end then wave goodbye, fixed back his truck, and drove off.

I held the keys in my hand and turned around to go to **my car** but only to be stop by my sister's angry face.

"You little naïve clumsy little girl. How dare you step right in front of me as I was talking to that man. You've got some nerve but let me tell you something **if you EVER **step in front of me again while I'm talking to someone and I **don't care **who it is I'm talking to I would make your life **more **of living hell than anybody else can. Got me **Isabella**?" She sneered in an frightening voice that made the hairs on the back of my neck stick out into attention.

"Ye-Yeah s-s-sure." I nervously to her then hurriedly head back into the kitchen to serve out the food that remember should be ready by now.

When I got to the kitchen withdrew a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I went to the dining room and gathered up all the plates then brought on the kitchen counter and served everyone's food on each plate exactly to their qualifications. When I was done I brought them out and set them down on their respective places where everyone eats.

I went back to the kitchen and quickly fixed up some Icee Tea in glass jug then brought it out to the center of the table.

I continued to go back and forth into the kitchen and dining room until the only thing I had to bring out was the lime jell-o my mom made this morning before I could have got here.

I called everyone to say that dinner was ready and in seconds like a herd of hobos piling up into a salvation army serving dinner to needy.

During time of eating our dessert now. My father spoke up.

"So I call the high school today and informed them that you two will be attending tomorrow for classes." He said as he stuff more food into his mouth.

"Are you serious daddy, we just got settled in here today and now I have to go to school tomorrow." She didn't questioned she just stated the fact of the matter wile she slumped back into her chair and pick around her food with her fork.

My father signed. "Yes honey, I know we just moved and all but the police station wants me down there as soon as possible and since I'm chief of police my um…_**daughters **_have to attend school. Anyway tomorrow is the second Monday of October so this is great way to start off school." my father said stress having to includes an 's' for his daughters.

"Whatever…oh yeah guess what? ***she turned her stare to me with an evil glint in her eye* **_Grandpa _**and**_ Grandma _strike again." she said playfully.

'_Oh for the love of all that is holy. Why can't she leave me be at this one hour of dinner??? Why???' _I asked myself as I now looked down to my plate and continued to eat but now at slower pace then before.

He signed angrily and I could tell he was staring at me with a hard look without even looking up at him. "Oh really what did they do this time?" he said with strained tight voice as I saw that his elbows were on the table and his arms up meaning that he must be using the cloth napkin to clean his hands.

"Well why don't you go look outside to see what is new other than **my car** in the driveway." she sneered as my father dropped his cloth napkin on his empty dinner plate then got up from his seat and went over to the front door.

I blew out an uneasy breath during the time my dad open the door and within seconds slammed so hard that the plates on the dining table shake.

I left my head up just in time to see him stomp back into the room and pacing angrily back and forth.

My mom dropped down her spoon on her plate then turn in her chair towards my father. "How bad is it dear?" she sighed.

"It's a sprint blue 2008 Audi S5." He stressed out.

"Car talk Charlie I don't understand what that means."

"In other words it's a luxury brand European car that would take _**at least **_two years before it's available to be sold in the U.S. Which would be in 2010 at the latest."

"So can she still ride it here since you said is not sold in this country yet?" she asked.

He looked over to me and narrowed his eyes "Yes _**she **_can. You know what I have enough stress for the night so I'm just going to shower then go to be. And leave with that school starts at **7:55 a.m. **so don't **either **of you be late and you also have to pick up your schedules at the office in the school. Here are the directions to the school you guys should put those in your GPS systems before you head off to bed so you won't have to do it in the morning." He said rubbing his temples and give the directions sheet to me and my sister.

Then he went over to Gabriella and kissed her forehead and gave her a half hug with one arm. "Goodnight princess. Have good day tomorrow at school I won't be here because I have to go in the station early to see some of the latest reports and among other things too." he said with love in his voice.

He then straighten himself up and looked over to me. "Night Isabella." with o real emotion in his voice.

I nodded then picked myself and started gathering the dirty plates.

A little while later my mom got up and did the same gesture like my dad had to me and my sister then went upstairs to sleep.

My sister put her spoon down and as I went over o her to collect her plate she spoke.

"Well, well, well that dinner was something to be appreciated, I just can't wait for school huh Isabella." she teased as she ruffled my hair and gave me a sloppy kiss on the cheek, Then she said "Goodnight Izzy have nice dreams of wanting to be me because tomorrow in reality of your life isn't going to be so nice." she skipped up the stairs happily.

"Grreeaatt" I stressed out quietly to myself and continued to clean up the kitchen.

When I was finished with cleaning up the kitchen. I took up my three duffle bag suitcases and went down to the basement all the while struggling with my bags the way down as I drop one while turning the lock on the basement door.

When I reached at the bottom I piled up the bags in the corner of the living room and went on my to my bedroom.

After I put my hair up into a messy bun which took long because my long hair didn't want to play nice with me. I went back into the basement living room, sat down on the couch, and picked up the phone the phone that was on the coffee table then dialed up one of my grandparents' numbers.

"Hello, this is Ms. Caecilia Swan. Who am I talking to?" my grandmother greeted.

"Oh grandma your sooo formal when you answer your phone." I joked.

"Oh my goodness is that my little beautiful magnifique bèbè Bella." she said happy.

"Grand-mère I not a baby anymore and I certainly not beautiful. Ordinary yes but beautiful not close." I said with my head leaning into my hand that was resting on the side of my face almost covering my left eye fully.

"Oh **stop it** this **instant **Bella, you are beautiful and no matter what other people say **you are **don't forget that." she said meaning every word in her sentence.

"Okay grand-mère. Now hold on I'm going to put grandpapa on the line too."

"Alright sweetie."

I put her on hold then dialed up my grandfather's number. When it started to ring I switch over back to my grandmother and connected both lines so she heard the rings too.

"Umm who is it" he said in a groggy tone.

"Oh I'm soo sorry grandpa I completely forgot about the time difference in Italy I'll call you back in the morning." I was about to hang up and just talk to my grandmother.

"DON'T YOU DARE HAND UP ON YOUR NONNO(grandpapa) I've been waiting on this call from you all day." He said sounding a little more awake then he did before.

"Okay as long as your certain you can stay up because I don't want-"

"Ah Bella stop it I might be an old man but I have perfect health to stay up as long as a hyper 6 year old." he laughed cheerfully.

"Okay well I have grandma on the line as well so I could talk to you both at the same time."

"Oh that's nice how are you Caecilia?" he asked.

"Great and you?" she asked back pleasantly.

"Wonderful thank you so much."

"Okay, okay I have school tomorrow so I ca stay long so I'm going to tell you guys all about my day from when I woke up to when I came on the phone now."

"Alright baby girl I'm all ears" my grandfather spoke eagerly.

"Go ahead sweetheart. We're listening." my grandmother said.

"Okay well I…" I told about my day how my plane ride went even when I eavesdropped on the phone call they had with my parents near to the end of it. When to the car part my grandmother admitted that she help out pick this since the so called "incident" that happen with my truck back in phoenix. My grandfather was still mad that neither me, my grandmother, and my favorite cousin Emilia on my mother's side of my family didn't tell him what happen why I was crying to them to get rid of my truck that I loved so much. But he never pushed just tried to not let his anger about not knowing consume him so he could just set it to the side until I'm ready to tell him. The truth of the matter is that I don't when I would ever truly able to tell without him overreacting and me I just can't she myself telling a guys this it would too embarrassing family or not.

When we were finally done my grandparents had the say with comments and other things then told before I hung up that this phone I was using had a private line that they are paying for so I could call them internationally without any problems and so I could have privacy without my family interrupting me or anything.

Also they said there was going to be two surprises for me when I wake up tomorrow so should get scared. I was confused and a little nervous to find out what they meant by it but didn't say anything about it.

We said our goodbyes and goodnights but took longer because my grandmother was sad to say goodbye now but I remember her about school and how I could still e-mail and/or call her and grandpa on the weekends.

I hung up the phone and stretched myself from off the couch and head off to my bedroom.

Once I got there I put my car keys along with my home keys on the side of my end table near the door and my bed. Then I drew the covers of my bed and went in then turned off both my bed lamps off and tuck myself in my bed with the covers slightly over my face and settled myself in and went to sleep.

**(*)**

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)*)(*)(*)(*)(*)*)()(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

**(*)**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

_What in the bloody depths of hells is that?!?! _I thought incredibly pissed at what noise that was waking me up.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

_Okay I'm pissed_. I thought now waking myself rubbing my eyes and face a habit got from my dad. I sat up in my bed the sheets now down my waist and one of the straps to my tank top off my shoulder.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

I got out of the bed and started to look around my room for wherever that inferno beeping was coming from.

I used my ears to hear where the noise was mostly coming from I realized that it was coming from my right so I walked around my bed to that side and started to edge closer to the beeping noise.

When I did it was coming from my end table draw.

_Great! My bed table is beeping. That's certainly not weird at all…yep _**not **_weird. _I thought as I drew the draw open to turn off the beeping noise only to see that it wasn't the table beeping it was the phone inside beeping.

"Oh that's better." I said quietly with a sleepy smile as I picked up the small silver touch screen cell phone and touched the 'Turn off alarm' button on the screen.

Then I realized. _Wait!!! A phone as in it's a cell phone that was beeping. When in the hell did I-._ my thought trailed off as I remember the last words of my grandparents conversation last night. _"Don't be scared it's a surprise." _

"Oh right." I looked down on the phone to see that it was an LG phone because it written on top. I sat down on my bed to look over the phone I had.

As I was examining the phone from the corner of my eye I see another device that was like a light white creamy gold coloring the stilled open draw. I put the phone in my left hand and my other hand reach for the device in the draw.

It was a **Zune **touch screen mp4 with some sample songs in there and with some songs that I guess were put in there for me to listen to and enjoy.**(AN-Pics of phone and mp4 on profile).**

While was playing with my new phone and my mp4 I realized there was a note inside the draw.

I picked it and began to read.

* * *

_Dear Bella,_

_Hey girl it's me Mandy your friend in now boring Phoenix without you and Emilia your cousin who misses you dearly. We went shopping for your clothes, computer, phone and _**Zune**_ so you could be up to date and still be you with your stuff. Any whom the _**Zune **_touch screen you have hasn't come out yet until November or December of this year so me, you, and your cousin are 3 of the five your grandfather gave from his buddy to have the mp4 _**first **_it's sooo cool. I hope your enjoying it as I'm am. _

_To cut the long story short before I have to hand this over to your cousin all I have to say is that I hope you a great junior and senior years there in __**Forks **__and don't forget to call, text, and/or e-mail when you can because B.F.F.L. (__b__est __f__riends__ f__or __l__ife) are always and forever so don't forget me when you find more friends. _**Don't**_ say you won't have more friends cause you will I can sense it my ears twitched when I was thinking about it and you know my ears don't twitched for nothing when it knows something like this is going to happen._

_So BYE BELLY BELLS. Your Windy Mandy will be here for you always!!!_

_Love,_

_Your B.F.F.L. Mandy_

**(AN-Pic of her on profile)**

_

* * *

_

_Egergio (Dear) Bella,_

_I trying to perfect my English so I might have some Italian and English mixed in here or there._

_Oh cugina (cousin) I miss you so much here Italy isn't the same without you here and neither is nonno (grandfather) he misses you too you know. _

_Anyway I didn't write to make you feel triste (sad) Bella . I wrote o say that your friend Mandy is *kiss* meraviglioso (wonderful) all in her own way. I'm glad you have her as a friend no one couldn't have been better._

_The other thing is that you have moved to __**Forks **__now in the middle of your istituto superiore (high/secondary school) year that has to be terrible. With any luck you find a better life there then the other places you guys moved to. _

_Oh yeah Bella I grew into my baby face I always had well in my sense I did but I don't know you could check I put the picture of me and Mandy in your phone, _**Zune**_, and on your computer along with grandma and grand papa's pictures. I hope you enjoy them. _

_In all and all I realy wish you the best of luck from all the way in Italy and wish your __**sister **__Nabby Gabby the worst._

_Remember Bella this is _**your **_moment to shine in the dim shadow of your sister. So take advantage of every opportunity you might have fun in the spot light. _

_BEST WISHES TO YOU AND YOUR NEW LIFE THERE!!!_

_Hope to hear from you soon!!!_

_Love,_

_Your Cousin Emilia _

**(AN-Pic of her on profile)**

* * *

I shed tears as I read both of the letters over again just two more times.

I put the letters back into my draw for safe keeping and picked up my phone and sent some time looking through the photos on there.

While laughing and smiling at some of the photos with my funny cousin and my even funnier best friend I got up to the last photo which had them holding up a sign that said "Didn't want to run up your memory so my pics are on you computer.". I went back into the photos and found the one I was looking for.

The photo had Mandy and Emilia sitting onto of a white fence that had a background that looked like Emilia's father's ranch with green grass and horses in the back and a clear sunny blue sky.

Both of them had one arm around each other while their other arm supported them on the fence. They had their faces together smiling with their teeth showing looking totally and completely happy and blissful.

I put the picture on the main screen of my phone and smiled as I thought of always seeing the picture when I take out my phone.

I looked up to my bedroom window to see the sun was shining through it so I looked at my phone and saw that the time was 6:57 a.m. I put down my phone and my mp4 on the end table. I got up from my bed and went to my closet.

It was then that I saw that all the clothes there were matched into a set leaving me less time trying to make up what to wear everyday. I silently thank my friend and cousin for doing this.

I went in the closet and picked out one of the matched sets. I put the clothes on my bed then went back in and grabbed a pair of brownish red sneakers with dirty white laces. I put those sneakers on the floor under my outfit.

I took a step back from it put my hands on my hips and I over.

The shirt red plaid button up t-shirt that had the length of a boys shirt but was still small enough for a women. The sleeves were folded neatly at an elbow length. It was matched up with black skinny jeans with chains on it. **(AN-Outfit on profile).**

I figured it was a nice looked that wouldn't have me stand out too much in school. I shrugged my shoulders and went over to ,my dresser and pulled out a bra and panty set then headed off to the bathroom with it.

Before I left I checked the clock again on my phone it was now 7:24 a.m. I didn't know it took me so long to get my clothes together for today.

I went to the bath and took a long shower with shampooing my hair, shaving my legs, then went out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself.

I went over to the sink to brush my teeth, wash my face, and other things.

When I came out the bathroom with my underwear under my bath towel I headed off into my bedroom to change into my clothes.

When I was done I looked at myself in the full length mirror in the closet. I looked presentable with three of my shirt buttons open only revealing a little of my black bra underneath but my necklace I got from my grandfather covered most of it. I wanted to button up another button but it just made me look to edgy and nervous instead of being cool and calm which is what I was aiming for considering I was sweating bullets due my nervousness. With any luck the air will cool me down and dry up the sweat on my chest.

I went over to the bed table again and picked up my cell phone the time on it said 7:44 a.m. I quickly took up my **Zune**, my car keys along with my house keys, the sheet that has directions top the school so I could out it in my GPS system in the car, and lastly my black **Sweeney Todd **messenger book bag .**(AN-Bag pic on profile).**

I went up stairs and grabbed a banana, a grain bar, and poured a cup of milk and hurriedly ate as I saw my sister at the kitchen island table eating her cereal slowly while playing with her new dazzled up iPhone. **(AN-Cell phone on profile).**

Gabriella wore some light blue skinny pants with a white strapless top and some white plaited heels. Then sting over her peach ribbon bag. **(AN-Outfit Pic on profile).**

I drink and ate quickly then went outside to my car. I pressed the unlock button then open the driver door, and throw my messenger bag over on the passenger seat.

I fixed the car mirror on my side, and put in the direction to the school in my GPS system in my car, and backed out the drive way.

I was only about three blocks away from the school when I saw my sister's pink car rolled in next the side of my car. I had to stop at the light anyway so this means she wants to talk.

_Great _I sighed as I rolled my eyes and slumped back in my seat and waited for her to pull up.

When finally came up I rolled down my driver's window so I could hear her talk. She did the same with her passenger's window.

"Look you know the rules so just to refresh your memory:

One-When I'm at school **you don't talk to me, make eye contact with, and/or referred me as your sister.** Two-The only way rule number one could be broken is if I give the say so in otherwise **don't break it.** Three and most importantly-**Stay out of my way **and both of us can have a good time throughout high it there Izzy?" she asked as she numbered all the rules with her fingers her voice was filled with venom as she said all of this.

"Yes _**Gabriella **_I understand. I'll try not to embarrass you…_**too much **_especially with my silly clumsiness." I said calmly with a hint of irritation then drove off as soon as I saw the light turn immediately green.

When I got to the school's parking lot I saw that a lot of students were already there and as soon as my sister and I with ours and parked as far as away from each as possible with limited safe. Everyone eyed my car for about a couple of minutes then went over to my sister's car. I guessing that since it stands out with the color people are prone to be attracted to something new like that.

I came out my car and pulled my bag over my shoulders. I closed the door and pressed the car button to lock it.

At the sound of the beep some students turned to in my direction and watched me walk to the school. As I was walking I let my hair that I left flat out since my shower to partly air dried fall in at the sides of my face to had my now blushing cheeks. All the while keeping my head down to the ground clutching my bag strap.

"Those are the new Chief of Police daughters…"

"Oh my god look at their cars"

"Damn she got a nice ass and a good set of tits."

I twitched my nose at disgust at that last comment out of all the comments and whispers that was going around about us. I mean we just moved in yesterday and already they knew who we were before we got here. I guess this just because of Dads whole Chief of Police thing.

_Yeah big whoop_. I thought sarcastically with a slight smile on my face.

I approached the office to see a lady there with **way too much **make-up and big puffy dyed red hair that was cut short up to her shoulders. She wore a bright striped purple top with a black knee high skirt. When she looked up at me and smiled I saw she had big red rectangular rimmed glasses on.

When she was about to speak my sister just walked in.

"Oh good the both of you are here so it will be easier to give you both your schedules, explain the rules and ways of the school, and most importantly have your welcoming company introduce themselves at the same time. I'm Mrs. Cope by the way. So lets get started shall we?" Mrs. Cope said and asked as she started to type on the computer.

"Yep." we answered at the same time with a fake smile.

"Okay I have the schedules for Miss Gabriella O. Swan?" she questioned as my sister raised her hand and Mrs. Cope gave her schedule. "And for Miss Isabella M. Swan?"

"That would be me." I answered as I raised my hand and she gave me my schedule.

"Okay now you will walk out that door ***she pointed to the door on the left that lead into the hallway* **to meet up with your tour guides that will show you around the school and answer any questions for you. Now if you any they can't answer you may come back here to me and I'll answer them. Other than that all you have to do is get those slips signed by each of your teachers and come back here to give it to me. With that I wish good luck and a nice day. Goodbye." she said with a smile and returned back to her work on the computer.

We both walked out the door she had pointed out to early. When we go outside of it there were two girls there.

There's was one girl there that had long red hair that was straighten out and pulled back into her white and pink striped head band. She had on a very, **very **short light blue denim skirt on that probably would and should be illegal. She put on a pink tank top that showed off her big breasts and a part of her stomach revealing her shiny belly ring she had dangling out. She was wear black stilettos with the heels looking about 6-7 inches tall this made her legs look long and beautiful. I finally got up to her face she had pumped lips like she just got off from kissing not to long ago. She had fixed cheeks bones and her eyes were blue with a hint of amber in it if you were to look closely. She wore a smug evil smile on her face when she caught me and my sister looking at her.

Then was just a boost full of energy as she could barely contain her jumping and clapping of her hands. She had a wide smile that made her gray eye twinkle with happiness. The girl was short maybe 4'11 or so, she had short black hair that spike in every different direction but it had volume and length o it as she bounced.

The girl wore a purple dress top that was strapless and that look like a corset. With that she had a white thick lace skirt with a black bow belt wrapped around the waist part of it and to top it off she had lace high heels and a black bow head band.

The hyper was the first to introduce herself. 'Hi my name is Alice Brandon and I'll be your tour guide Isabella." she said eagerly as she pushed out her hand so I could shake it.

I shook her hand feeling somewhat happy about her excited nature. "Nice to meet you too Alice but please call me Bella."

"Okay Bella." She smiled.

"Hey I'm Tanya Denali and we're part of the student council here at **Forks High School**." Tanya greeted with less enthusiasm as Alice had with me as she shook my sister's hand.

"Yep and we both volunteered to show you girls around but since you have different first period classes we both will take each on a separate tour if that's alright?" Alice said still happy and jumpy.

"Nope." me and Gabriella said at the same time.

"Aw that's cute now come Gabriella your first class is art but we could skipped that period because I have to show you around." Tanya said as she waved my sister over down to the other side of the hallway.

"Well good riddens to them because we get to have some real fun. I really do see us as being Best Friends Bella. Now quick my soon to be friend I need to see your schedule." she said as she reached out for my schedule.

"If it's not any-any trouble I would like to see it too since I didn't get to in the office." I asked nervously while I pulled my schedule out and push it towards her.

"Sure, sure Bella." she beamed as she took one part of the paper and pulled it towards her and I did the same with my side.

Lets see I have:

**Period 0: Homeroom-708**

**(7:30am-7:45am)**

**Period 1: AP U.S. History- Ms. Sparks-304**

**(7:55am-8:55am)**

**Period 2: AP English- Ms. Anderson-802 **

**(9:05am-10:05am)**

**Period 3: Music-Mr. Wilson-404**

**(10:15am-11:15am) M,W,F**

**Period 4: Math (Calculus)- - 106**

**(11:25pm-12:25) **

**Period 5- Lunch**

**(12:35pm-1:35pm)**

**Period 6: Gym- Mr. Smith-900**

**(1:45pm-2:45pm)**

**Period 7: AP Chemistry-Mr. Banner-504**

**(2:55pm-3:55pm)**

***Free Period on Tuesdays and Thursdays***

"Hmm your schedule it's not bad it's actually really good you have all my friends and my boyfriend at least one or two of your classes but you have all of us in your Gym class so that will be fun." she beamed as she gave me back my schedule. Then took my hand and drag my off the other hallway my sister and Tanya didn't go down.

"Okay your locker is near one of the places. It's near the boys locker room so you could see their glistening bodies when they go in and come out and it's near the hallway window where there a beautiful view of the green club garden. You'll also be across from my friend locker I can tell you two would get along." She said all of this so quickly while dragging my arm then stop at a locker that read **1009**.

_Wow she's strong for such a little person even with her heels she walks really fast almost like gliding on the floor like she was ice skating. _I thought as I dropped my bag and open my locker with the combination Alice said was on my schedule. I took out three notebooks with a pen and pencil then tucked everything in my locker and lock it back.

"Good now that's done I'll tell you about our little school here." She giggled.

"Well this school has an amazing amounts clubs you could join like the student council, the green club which is about saving and protecting the environment around us and the world my friend Angela is the co-president of this club, theres the art club, music club, yoga club, and many more when you check here on the club bulletin board." she explained as she stop and pointed to the board at the left of me that said **CLUBS**.

"As you see we have an endless amount almost like a college does. So the school could give us an endless amount of choices to chose form. Heck you could make up your own club if have at least ten people joining as long as it is approve by us, the council then the principal." Alice said as walked up to a flyer bin and gave me pages of staple clubs to look at and consider.

Alice informed me about the school policy about "**Dress for Success**" which are on Tuesdays and Thursdays every week so I would have wear a suit or be sent home for not following the rules.

Alice continued to tell about the teachers, some of the cliques here' and among other things that were a little social.

We went around to the schools and into buildings that had letters to them like Building A has numbers 100-108, Building B has numbers 200-208, and etc. What in the hell kind of school has so many one floor buildings. But all I did was just nod and kept on walking. "So that is the end of the tour I have now walked you to you second period class Math with Ms. Johnson you'll have my friend Angela in this class. She has kind of dark and light brown hair with bright hazel eyes. Her full name is Angela T. Weber so just hear out for her name if I don't catch her and tell her about. Okay Bella bye." She said sadly and little happy at the same time then surprise me with bone crushing hug.

"Alice I…cant…breath." I panted as she let me go.

"Sorry. Anyway class is about to start in like 2 minutes so I better hurry." she started to retreat down the hall but then turned around quickly and shouted. "Oh yeah Bella, keep in mind she's shy like you are. And come find me in the cafeteria for lunch we get to go outside of we want." Then ran as she heard the bell go off.

The hallway instantly got crowded. I slipped into my class and give the teacher at her desk my note. It return she gave me the book we are reading **The Alchemist **by **Paulo Coelho **and told me that they are on they were already on part two of the book which was page 51 and they are now taking a week break to reexamine part one of the book so I had until next Monday to complete and be on the same page as everyone else. Also I would take that they will be given on next Tuesday instead of the following Monday so I could have review time with her while the class takes the test.

I told her thank you then she gave me a syllabus for her class and pointed to my seat.

When I got there I saw a girl with glasses on engrossed in a Maya Angelou collected poem book. I sat down and put my notebooks and my pen and pencil on the table. Not wanting to bother the girl next to me.

The class went on as the students did class work and I read at least half of part one in the book when the teacher announced that there was 7 minutes left of class and we could either relax and talk quietly or continue on with what we were doing before.

The girl next to closed her book and was going to put in her book bag until she saw that I was sitting there.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't notice you there." she said with a nervous laugh while taking off her glasses and put them in her glasses case. "I tend to get really into reading. Hi my name is Angela Weber." she said with a smile and struck out her hand towards me.**(AN-Pic of her on my profile).**

I took her hand and felt right away felt the same warmth and welcoming that I had with Alice. "No problem I do the same thing to when I read. By the way my name is Bella Swan nice to meet you."

"No way the pleasure is all mine." we laugh at that and then she release my hand.

We quickly jumped in and discussing the type of books we like to read and about the writing and book club at the school that I would be interested in joining. I was pleased that I actually had someone to talk to that my sister had yet to influence to stay away from me but all too soon the school bell rung and class was dismissed. I said a shy goodbye to Angela and she did the same as told me short to get to my next class.

My music and math classes went will and in one of my classes I had meet up with Angela's boyfriend Ben. He was a little more outgoing but still a bit shy in his own way. **(AN-Pic of him** **on my profile). **He was from Asian descent with his short abut long black hair that cover his forehead with a small boyish bang. He had slim yet muscular figure that made him look distinguish yet is boyish young face made him look like a child.

Then lunch time came around I knew that Alice and Angela wanted me join them and there friends in the cafeteria so I could meet them. But let my insecurities get the best of me since the last time I went to sit with supposed friends at lunch my sister embarrass when she stuck her foot out and I tripped over it and fell causing my food in my tray to fall all over my head. Needless to say I was called spaghetti head throughout middle school after that I would always retreat in the library for the comfort of my books.

Knowing that I couldn't risk having that happen so I turn and looked at the school map to see where the library here was.

After a few seconds I found the route and wrote it down in one of my notebooks I ripped out the page and went to my locker.

When I put all my stuff away expect for paper that had the directions on it to the library. I closed the locker and went off to the library.

When I got there, there was a librarian lady who looked to be in her early twenties probably a college student working her part-time. She then asked for my schedule so could make sure that this was my lunch period.

Once she had checked everything she told the rules of being here at the library checking out or in books from here, and etc.

After I clear that I understood everything she had told me. I retreated to the back of the library. I was going to sit but I saw a guy hunched over with three text books surrounding around him as he listen to his iPod. He had short neck length black hair with pale but not sickly pale skin. He must of sense my approach as he lifted his head and gave me a small smile then took out his ear buds. **(AN-Pic on Profile).**

"Sorry about mess. Didn't mean to not have you sit here." He said in a thick British accent.

"No problem, I'll go sit somewhere else since your busy." I said softly and nervously looking around for another place.

"No, no, no come on sit I don't mind. Here I'm Garrett Evans nice to meet you???" He greeted as he held out his hand over the table as he slightly stand and hunched over the table.

"Oh sorry Bella Swan. I new here." I greeted as I blushed and took his hand and shook it.

"First i would like to say welcome to the school and hpegully you make it out of this little town and down get stuck here like some of the people here. Secondly, well I hope I don't distract you I'm just working on my **Model U.N. **presentation this after on my birth country Norway even though my mother and father raised me in the U.K. for a better education. Anyway enough with my rambling I'll just let you and me get back to our work before we run out of time here." He said as he settled back into his chair and then waved to me a goodbye and put the ear buds back on then resumed to what he was doing.

I smiled then sat down, put down my books and started reading and doing my Math and English homework.

"Alright I'm going to go now and beat the crowd. It's five minutes before this period ends. It was nice to meet you Bella hopefully I'll see you around. Bye." He said as he shook my hand again and waved a polite goodbye to me then left.

_**5 Minutes Later**_

_BING BING BING BING BING_

The school bell rung. I got up happy that I had at least some of the English homework and completed all of my math homework.

I took out my schedule to see what class I have now.

_Oh no a clumsy person's worst nightmare. DUM, DUM, DUM _**GYM!!!**I thought dramatically as I blew out some angry air.

I went up to the librarian and asked her where the gymnasium was in the school.

"Oh that's not too far from here it's actually right over-"

"I GOT IT Ms. Kim." someone sang. A voice I knew sounded familiar.

When I turned around my assumptions were correct. The familiar voice was Alice. That little pixie looked quite upset but hide well in her happy face.

"I'm her tour director anyway plus I have gym now too with her. Come on Bella. BYE MS. KIM!!!" she said dragging me out and shouted a goodbye to the librarian.

I waved back a goodbye to the librarian before I was pulled into a corner around from the library room and backed into a wall.

I looked to Alice she looked a bit between pissed and sad like someone who dog got run over by a car.

"Bella why did choose to go to the library instead coming to the lunch room with me and Angela? We were waiting by the door for a **whole **20 minutes Bella. I was telling my friends and my boyfriend Jazz all about you even Angela said some things." Alice said with sad expression on her face and a pleading voice to know the answer to her question.

I tried to find my voice but as I open and closed my mouth countless of times I couldn't seem to find words. I just stared into her pleading eyes all the while my palms were sweaty and shaking as I tired to fixed the books that was sliding out my hand from my sweat.

Alice not hearing anything suddenly had a defeated look and drop her head that hide the view of her face. "I mean if I came on too strong with my happy nature or you don't like me or something. You could of just-"

I put my arms on her shoulder then shook her gently this made her look up. The on her face made me feel like slum knowing that I made her that way.

I made for her to walk as I saw the gym in the back of her. "Look Alice it's not I don't like you because I **really do **in great friend sense." Her face lighten up at this. "But ***her face fell a little bit* **I know by the end of today or if I'm lucky-which I'm never am-by the end of the week that you'll find out how boring and most of all how big of a waste of time I am."

"But Bella-"

"No Alice lets just drop this before we both get too deep in this. Anyway you my sister will be great friends. She was and is always the better candidate for a friend to everybody and anybody." I went inside the gym and didn't turn back to the stun Alice I left in front of it.

I gave the gym teacher Mr. Smith the sheet for him to sign and he in return gave me the "run down" as he called it of what goes on in his gym class but for today me and my sister will be out until tomorrow when we bring our uniforms for his class.

I was going to read rest of my English pages when I saw Alice and Angela come in with two guys arms around their waist. One which I known already Ben Cheney that was Angela's boyfriend.

The other boy that had his arm around Alice's tiny waist I didn't know but had seen him in the hallway walking to his next class. The boy who looked more like a man had short honey blond hair up to the tips of his shoulders. His eyes were a bright hypnotizing color of blue like beach water. His skinned was good shade of tan making his white skin darker into bit yellowish skin like a toned surfer. His body was medium firm with muscle through his sleeveless **FHS **gym uniform shirt. His arms muscles were just the right sized that would make girl squeezed them and have the veins show through the skin.

That guy must 'Jazz' as Alice calls him. As I looked at him for a bit longer his expressions showed a on his face and body. He calm, quiet, and reserved but still showed off an essence of a **Bruce Banner **before he turned into **The Hulk**. He was about a got 2-3 feet taller then Alice like 6'11.

He wore a tight muscle white **Nike** brand t-shirt with letters **FHS **spread diagonally across part of his chest to the tops of his abed stomach. With the shirt he wore black with white outlining gym shorts that was also a **Nike **brand with a pair of black and white **Jordan **sneakers.

Alice wore a pink dancer workout stringed **Nike **shirt and matching black and pink **Nike **brand gym shorts with **FHS **logo written on it. She also wore some black, pink, and gray with green neon laced sneakers with her gym uniform.

While Angela wore a short sleeved **Nike **brand **FHS **gray shirt with black **Nike **shorts and gray and white sneakers.

_Hey I know. I know what your thinking-How I know these things? Well to answer your question from being treated like I'm literally invisible or a nasty fly I was always being talked around by other people that sat beside, in front, or in the back of me. And all my classmates would talk about is "Nike" this and "Nike" that all the time. Until somewhere along he line I had all knowledge on Nike whether good or bad._

A girl with long blonde that was flowing in the air because she was playfully running from some huge bear like guy. Who then caught her in his arms and picked her like her child and spun her around laughing merrily as she kicked her feet since her hands could moved use to the fact she was cradled in his HUGE muscled arms. He wore a dark yellow **Nike **sports t-shirt with the **FHS** logo on it going diagonally just as Jasper shirt with his **Nike **gray and striped yellow gym shorts. In addition with his blue, yellow, and white **Nike **sneakers.

The guy had dark brown near black colored hair that was curly and very short. He had a toned light tanned skin and with his muscles rippling through just every part of his clothes especially his shirt that showed off his tight six-pack **no eight**-packed abs with his HUGE muscular arms that looked like a girl as skinny as me could do pull-ups on it if he arched it. Which probably could be true. I still couldn't get over his sized I mean he as if he could take on 5-10 men by himself and still come out untouched. It would also be **very** hard to believed that he was maybe 17 or 18 years old in high school instead of a 21 or 23 year old man he looked liked. His height would be about 8'11 or 9'11 like those tall basketball players on TV or just about anywhere that wasn't TV.

When he finally turned around trying to block the hits he was getting from the model type blond girl. I saw he had dark golden eyes which looked like light honey brown colored. He had an happy expression on his face but still scary enough with his size to make people keep a distance especially me. But all in he had a boyish face that made him look young and handsome at the same time.

The blond beauty queen beside him had long light blond hair that seem to perfectly sparkle in the gym lights. It was pulled back in a pony tail letting it come down curly along her back. She had electric blue grayish eyes that went great with her light cream skin. Her was in an athletic shaped showing some muscle in her arm and her body especially with long toned legs.

She wore a black tank top that showed off her slightly muscled arms with her red **Nike **branded gym shorts that had the **FHS **logo on it. Additionally with her red, white, and black **Jordan **sneakers.

_Great could her group of friends be any more perfect and ever sooo right for my sister Gabriella. _I sighed thoughtfully in my head slumping down now in my gym bleacher seat.

_Uh Oh I thought too soon_. I thought as I saw a guy come run over to Alice's group he had short bronzed messy hair that would be consider as sex hair the way it was going. I just wanted to run my hands through and scratched lightly on his scalp as he would moan at my action. Then I could see he would kiss me with his nice kissable pink lips that he had just licked nice and slow just tempting me to sucked nip, and kiss it long and slowly savoring every taste and moment with them. He looked like an Adonis that would have Aphrodite craving for even a glance in her direction. His body was well sculpted and showing his muscular form like Jasper body but more toner and god like. When Mr. Sex God himself turned fully around to talk to Angela about something I stare over her head to see his nicely god like features on his face the way his cheeks were puffed but not too puffed and his eyes-"_OH GOD his eyes_' I thought with a moan-were sparkling light forest green that looked as if he could make you orgasm by just staring at with them.

_The things I wanted to do to this boy. _I thought as I closed my eyes and suppress a moan that was threaten to escape my mouth.

I shook my head and open back my eyes and open up my book to continued to read from the I was on before. I didn't even know the guy's NAME yet I was pinning after him as I well know most of the females at this school, HECK maybe even the world that could have stare him must be lusting after him as well.

My sister came in the gym moments after the bell and did the same routine as I had gone through with Coach Smith and came to sit I the middle of the front bleachers way far from me where I been on the way far side of the middle bleacher seat at the far end.

Gabriella had come in with her tour guide Tanya, a light brown hair girl, a dirty blonde hair girl, a platinum blonde girl that look like Tanya, and other girl whole was a natural blonde that also looked a little like Tanya too. Behind them was two guys one surfer blonde but not as nice as Jasper and other one who was African-American guy.

_Figures she makes five friends and now two admirers on her first day. _I thought to myself.

My only had a minute to sit before the girl with the light brown came to her and sat beside her and started to talk to her.

I could hear every word of the conversation due to their loud mouths and giggles which was not interesting just about the best shopping places around Seattle. But then the conversation took a turn as Gabriella asked about the group of students that I had seen Alice with early.

"Oh they are known as "**Cool Crew**" or "**The Young Millionaires/Billionaires of the Famous and most Influential People of the World**" or **T.Y.M/B.F.M.I.P.W. **but since that's too long we only used the first one. Anyways the Hale, Whitlock, Brandon, McCarthy, Cheney, Weber, and lastly hottie Cullen just about everyone around the world either knows all their last names or one of their last names.

Lets get the two obvious ones out. Angela N. Weber's family created the internet long ago in the 1900s and are co-owners of the Microsoft and Apple company. Making her very rich. Ben Z. Cheney' family own all the gaming industries you know like **EA games, Sony, **and etc along with the **GameStop **stores. So just about Bordering Billionaire rich. They're both together as in a girlfriend/boyfriend relationship. Angela is the president of the green club and vegetarian/vegan alliance club. On gets paid as student teacher of the yoga club here too. Ben is a part of the math team and computer graphics club.

Next we have the blonde girl named Rosalie L. Hale who has an older sister name Victoria in prep school with her bad boy boyfriend James Jasper Whitlock's distant cousin. The Hale family are pretty much old time money with their foundation being jewelry and boat selling businesses from the late16th century, I think . Anyway their Billion dollar rich too. She is the head cheerleader and track team star of our school and other places around the U.S. when we compete.

After that, is the big muscular next to her with the goofy smile is Emmett W. McCarthy who are known for their business expertise for sports management, celebrity management, music management and other management areas. Their a million dollar company which makes him a millionaire himself. Emmett plays on the defense line of the football team, he is on the wrestling team, and every other sport he could join at this school. Both him and Rosalie are going out making them the jock like couple.

Following after him, is Mary Alice Brandon the short petite like girl next to the tall blond guy. The Brandon family are known throughout the fashion world and owns just about every fashion magazine expect for those porn ones. She is a Billionaire but when she was 5 years old her parents had died in a car accident while coming home from a charity dinner after being at it for their contributions and actions in it. Instead of her living with her aunts or uncles the parents gave sole custody to Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Which was a good thing too because I heard Mrs. Cullen was having all of the children over for a sleep over that night. Anyway she's a part of the Junior council representing our whole class with her two advisors one who you meet is Tanya Denali and the other is this quiet boy who is hot as hell Garrett Evans he's British, I think. She also is co-captain of the swim and gymnastics team here.

Then is Jasper Q. Whitlock he is the blonde guy next to her. The Whitlock family is mostly military business they were the ones that started the CIA and other military organizations including being scientist to make military weapons. there are Billion or Million dollar rich. But along the line when Jasper was 7 years old his father joined a peace alliance to stop the wars in Africa only to get himself killed in the process and his Mom had went into a heart attack when she found out and died leaving the Cullens full custody of him. He is the captain of the soccer team and swim team. He also works at this Recreation Center with children helping with their homework and other things. In addition he gets paid and volunteers at a program for children whose lost their parents or is suffering from divorce parents. He and Alice are together also.

Lastly, Edward A.M. Cullen is the bronze hair bombshell that defines everything sexy for a man to be in the world. The Cullen family are old time money rich you know those merchant or whatever from the 16th century well the Cullens had been merchants back then and work themselves up from that. Back to present day point the Cullen family are the top leading in medical research and advancement like the artificial organ transplant, the newly developed lung cancer cure medicine, and etc. But they a huge corporation that involves many other areas/departments like fashion, gaming, and other types of businesses. This is main reason why they are all together because back when the panic of 1819 happen then all the way into the stock market crash in 1929 the Cullens scooped in an helped a couple of businesses those just happen to be the Hales, Brandons, and the rest of their group after that they have been close as any family could get even having their children play together so they'll be connected but this is the first I heard that their children hooked up with one another.

Well everyone expect Edward I mean he went out with me in 5th grade then in 6th grade went out with Lauren and lastly Tanya was the longest he had gone out with from late 8th grade year and to late 9th grade in high school. They had a public break up when quote and unquote Tanya didn't get the full message the first 27 times he said that they were "OVER" so he got on top of his lunch table one day and yelled "We're over Tanya, OVER **not **on a break **NO. Not **I trying to think straight **NO WE. ARE. OVER!!!**" the whole lunch room heard this and laugh but Tanya found her way on top the next couple of days after that. Last year until the last two months of the year all Edward did was one stands and that was it he even dated **two **college girls at the same time and broke up with them on the same day a month afterwards. The guy is the ultimate playboy/player **Forks **has ever known.

This year he's been distant and less caring just… bored now I guess the guys are taking advantage of this moment and most of his leftovers. He thinks all the girls here aren't good enough for him anymore or never really were. But he is still datable but not at all attainable unless he wants you.

Nonetheless, Edward is a part of the track team and baseball team here. He use to be a part of the soccer, football, and swim team but stop for no real reason. He is also the one of the chairman of the school council for the students. He also involved in other things in the volunteer department.

All in all they hang out together like brothers and sisters supporting one another. Which is what their families wanted all along.

So that pretty much covers them. Oh look at that the time. Gym is over." she said to Gabriella who sat there and smiled throughout the whole thing trying to process this new information and have it in her advantage. **(AN-All their pics on my profile).**

I looked up at the clock and she was right Gym was over.

I was walking to my last class when everything that girl said hit me.

_All I have to say is 'Oh my God' I can't believe that for the time I been with Alice and Angela that they were a part of this group that everyone wanted to be in. Now I know there is no way I would have a chance at being friends with them. Ever. I mean I knew Edward would be out my lead due to his looks but now he's out the universe to me _**ever**_ even getting a five second conversation with him. _I sighed as I stepped in my AP Chemistry class with Mr. Banner and gave him my slip. He told there were only two seats left and I could chose which ever I want.

The two seats he mention was one all the way in front near the walk way and the other was in the back near the window. Since the thought of people staring at the back of my head probably whispering about me gets me really nervous I chose the back seat because most of the time I like to stare out the window when I'm bored. I got to the back just in time as everyone started to pile in.

My sister came in and sat in the front available seat next to the Garrett guy from the library.

I was glad when no came to sit in the back with me knowing that I'll be alone gave me relief a little bit. But I guess the Gods were against because the winded out Edward 'Sex God' Cullen came in just as the final bell rung. He talk to Mr. Banner for a few moments then came strolling to the back of the room right at me.

He stopped short when he saw me then smiled and went to his seat beside me at the walk way.

While Mr. Banner went through his lecture, one I already cover back in Phoenix making him three lessons behind and less for me to pay attention to. I noticed out of the corner of my Edward copying down some of the notes. As he was doing I couldn't help see the veins poked out his muscled arm as he pressed down on his pen with his black sleeved shirt rolled up to his elbows. The way his jaw was tighten and his eyes focused got me all hot and bother making me want this forbidden Green Eyed God more.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear him calling me.

"Hey, hey you?" he whispered as he nudged my arm for my attention.

I sat up in my chair quickly and looked over at him feeling my palms getting sweaty.

"Y-ye-yes?" I stuttered to him.

He chuckled a little then licked his lips and gave one HELL of sexy crooked smile.

"Didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to introduce myself as your lab partner for the rest of the year. Nice to meet I'm Edward Cullen. What is it everyone calls you?" he whispered taking a peak every now and then through his greeting to see if Mr. Banner turned around from the board. But still kept his eyes on mine and smiled politely then struck out his hand for me to shake.

I wanted to say that people usually ignores me and acts as if I'm invisible so you should do the same. But a part of my brain that wants to be mischievous stretched out my had towards his and grab it and said.

"Isabella Swan but I go by Bella. I glad to be your lab partner too." I add with a nervous smile and went for his hand. When our hands touched I a sparked of electricity go through. I guess he felt it too as I wanted to let go my hand but he held on it tighter rubbing small caressing circles on it as he looked down to my hand then back to my eyes.

He was about to say something when he was interrupted…

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note**

**So Bella and Edward finally meet.**

**What will happen next.**

**Stay in tune and find out.**

**But more REVIEW WILL HELP**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4:Fucking Good Day

*****THERE'S AN IMPORTANT POLL ON MY PROFILE!!!*****

***All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and everything expect for the plot, the twist and other people, setting, and things***

*****IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE*****

**Okay a reviewer had requested that I don't center my story, that I cut out the bolded "AN" at the end of my sentences when I have picture of a person, an outfit, or an object, and lastly to get a beta. Well I'm doing it now on until other people say something different. **

**This proves that I do consider any criticism or advice anyone is willing to give me to better improve my story for everyone's reading pleasure.**

**BUT I will let you know that if anything needs to be viewed on my profile that it will be BOLDED like people, things, and/or outfits throughout the story. So check out that.**

**I will put the same thing on the bottom and **_**maybe **_**the middle to refresh you guy's memory.**

**!!!Now Enjoy!!!**

**Turn Of The Blind Eye**

**Chapter Four: Fucking Good Day**

**Edward's POV**

_Her skin is soo soft and silky as I caress her thighs._

"_Mmm…more Edward more." She moans in my hair as I suck on her breast. Her lowers keeps rocking on my naked cock back and forth. Damn it feels so good and I'm not even in her…yet._

"_Oh god I want you. So. Bad…" I trailed to her other breast with a moan. I hold her body close to mines my hands on her hips griping it as I help her move against my shaft._

_Her head come to my ear and kisses then nips it as she tubs my hair just the way I like it-NO-love it._

_I lifted my head up and se takes this to her advantage and bits my neck. HARD. Marking me as hers and hers only. _

_I moan loudly that it's almost embarrassing but I don't care. Pain mixed with pleasure is way too erotic to pass up._

_She takes her tongue out and licks the bit mark on my neck then puts her mouth on it and sucks. Moaning all the same softly saying "Mine"._

"_Oh baby I'll always…ahhh…be yours. Mmm only yours." I moan as she kisses my neck a couple of times then puts her lips to mine._

_I lick her bottom lip for access so I could deepen the kiss. She opens her mouth immediately I darted my tongue into her mouth taste everything sweet and sinful as our tongues battled for dominance. _

_As we kissed, I could feel her skilled tongue, stroking forcefully against the length of my tongue, and my pulse began to quicken strongly through my veins as I shoved my lips harder against hers._

_As we continued to kiss like we needed each other for air, her hands trailed slowly down from my hair down my abs using her nails scratching them cause me to hiss and bite down on her bottom lip them shoving my tongue deeper into her mouth. My tongue swirled around hers like king cobra on a human body and sucked it not letting it go._

_That still didn't stop her hands as they traveled more down south and griped my throbbing cock so hard that I pulled away and growled with a slight moan attach to it._

"_Fuck!!! Baby." I groaned._

_She smirked and put my cock to the entrance of her __**very **__wet pussy. _

_Her smirk went into a sexy pout as she slammed herself on me. _

_We both moan loudly but the feeling her tight wetness and deep I was in her was too much for me as the pleasure sent me to lay on my back on my bed. _

_After she adjusted to me she began moving back and forth on me sliding her hand up to my nipples and pinching them causing my eyes to roll back and a groan to come out of my mouth. I bucked my hips up to her trying some control over this. She moan and her head rolled back. When she gained control over herself, she moved her hands from my nipples then seductively over her stomach then up to her breasts and grab them still rocking hard on me almost bouncing. _

_As se was fondling with breast she took one of them and moved it upward, her tilted down towards it . She brought her nipple to her mouth, her tongue darted out and licked it once, twice, three times then open her mouth and brought the her nipple and sucked it and moan._

_I lost it right there and I gripped her hips roughly and took control. I force her up to the tip of my dick then slammed her down again and again._

_This continued until I felt her walls clench around me. I moved my hand from her hip and down to her clitoris rubbing it._

"_That's baby I want you to fucking come hard for me."_

"_Yes ooo… I-I coming!!!" she screamed as I so this time and pinched her bundle of nerves._

_Her come juice started coming down my shaft as her walls clenched around my cock and I came undone spilling my seed into her._

"_Oh Edward it's time I-I want you to see me. NOW!!!" She reached her out for mines as she continued ride out both of our orgasms._

_Just as our finger tips touch her skin was revealed then all of sudden…_

"_**HEELLLOOO Classic Music Listeners of Washington. Glad to have you tune in this great sunny Monday morning. This your host Dr. Right and I'll have for you…"**_

"DAMN IT!!! I was soo close." I said sadly putting my head in my hands.

I turned down my alarm clock radio, sat up, and stretched my arms with a big groaning yawn. I turned my body with my half closed still in a sleepy state and my feet landed on my soft white carpet in my bedroom.

I was just about to full get out of bed when I made the mistake of looking back to my wonderful comfortable bed with my fluffy beds that caresses my head like I'm on my cloud. My body felled down back to my bed with my eyes closed and a sleepy smile pasted on my lips.

Just as I felt sleep over come me once again I heard a soft knock on my bedroom door.

"Edward sweetheart it's time to get up." My mom said cheerfully.

I check to see if I had a boner but I realize it faded from the orgasm I had in my dream though my black pajamas had the come stain that was now trickling down my right leg. But other than that my orgasm was unnoticeable especially if I keep the curtains down and the lights off from my mother.

"Okay Mom I'm up, I'm up." I said as I got out of my sleepy walking towards the door with one hand balled into a loose fist rubbing one of my eyes.

I open my door to see my mom standing there relax with a smile on her. She had her arm fold as she held out my cleaned baseball uniform.

"Good Morning honey." she said as she tiptoed up to my height then kissed my cheek and passed by me.

I leaned lazily on the door as she came in and put my uniform on my black leather couch.

When she was done and had walked right back out the door. I closed it then went over to my computer to print out my history assignment for school.

Just as I was about to hit print.

"Oh Edward don't forget you have both of your annual dental and an eye appointment today. So you need to be at the dentist at 8:00 am so you could leave early and go to your eye doctor after that. And if school is still in session you **will **go even if theres only 5 minutes left you still** have to go**. Love you sweetie have a nice day today." my mom said as I heard her foot steps leave from the door of my room.

"URG great now I have to some what dental and eye appointments today. Well at least that's better than going to school." I said to myself as grab pair of boxers from my dresser draw and headed into take shower in my bathroom that was connected to my room.

After an hour or so in the bathroom I came out with the stream coming out clearing out the flog I created in the shower behind me.

I was going to go in my neat and tidy jungle called a closet when I noticed that I had a set of clothes on my bed with socks and shoes to match.

_Alice_. I thought knowing that Alice loves picking out our clothes even my parents clothes.

I put on my clothes and lotion up my skin at the same time then when I done with my attire I sprayed myself with some **Calvin Klein **cologne.

_Hey even though I going to my appointments don't mean I don't have to smell good. I'm am after all mostly hygienic when I need to be_. I thought to myself as I went over to the mirror near my wall and took one last look at face to see if I that pimple wanted to grow back on my chin bottom that I noticed I had on Friday night. I always have these small non-noticeable pimples that only appear when I over load myself with doing my homework or overstressing something. That gene comes from my dad side of the family, overstressing, though my only time you would know if my dad is stressing over something would be if the tops of his ears gets red like fire hydrant red.

Though I only get pimple if I don't pinched the bridge of my nose and/or running my hand through my hair.

_Damn this all started when I gave up sex all those months ago. Yes I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen have used sex to get over my stress. I'm human sue me. _

_Did I ever love? No. Did I ever cared? Not really. I do feel but there was a certain point when I felt like sex was like getting up to use the bathroom when need to meaning that I have no control over it, it was just the way of life. _

_My first time was with _**Jessica Stanley **_in 7__th__ grade and boy did I ever regretted it. No it wasn't bad or even good it was just something I wanted to get over with and Jessica and I happen to be dating at the time so I just did right in the backseat of her older cousins car when there was a get together party going on at her house. She said she loved me and I just said 'well great lets see how much' Then I dragged her to the garage and into the back of the car and did it. She was willing and very clinging afterwards. I well was just trying to focus so hard on blocking out her screams of pain and tears falling down her face as I waited what seem like an hour after she finally adjusted to me. I heard from a lot of guys that a boy's first time will be horrible because he'll be coming first but something must have been wrong with me because when during my first time I was hard as rock and even though Jessica came I hadn't and it took her a 7 minute blow job just to do it. After that the worst had come Jessica became ultra clingy and always accusing of checking out other girls then she and I would continually have rough make up sex wherever and whenever we can._

_After three months or so I broke up with her to say she was pissed was an understatement. She ended up writing some long page rant that got in the school newspaper about my cucumber of cock and how when too much sex is too much. Hoping to make the females at my school with call me sex demon wherever I go and have guys beat me up. Well lets just say her plan backfired. How you ask? Well if you know in middle school puberty and both sexes get pretty curious at that time. So a lot of the girl at my school would throw and put in little notes in my locker saying how much they would like to "hook up" with me or want to date me so I could "teach" them a thing or two about sex. Guys would ask me about it and want ask what kind of condom they should so the girl couldn't get pregnant. And more other questions that annoyed me to death until we took sex education in 8__th__ grade or when they did the deed._

_Jessica was also treated popular when everyone found out we had sex. All the guys would ask her out when they heard we broke up. She enjoy popularity so much that she never wanted to lose it so her, _**Lauren Mallory**_, and Tanya__and_** her sister Irina Denali **_who were also popular banded together as friends and ruled the school with parties, gossips, and just trying to desirable yet unattainable but I always heard how much one of them was such a _**very **_good lay. In other word they are like the best school sluts in _**Forks**_. _

_That still didn't stop me and Emmett from dating Tanya and Irina. Though Emmett only dated Irina for two months because he and Rose got into this major argument over something I forgot about. So his relationship with Irina only lasted until a beach party the Denali through to kick off the last week of summer until we go back to high school in _**Forks **_meets _**Hollywood**_ style. Consequently when we were there Rose and her boyfriend _**Royce King **_at the time. Rose had gotten really drunk thanks to Royce feeding her random liquor he mixed at the mini bar. Emmett not keeping his eyes off of Rose the entire night desperate to gravel back to her saw this and stop staring at them. _

_After a couple of minutes Royce drag a wobbling Rose up the porch stairs then up the beach house stairs to a bedroom where he tried to force himself onto Rose but luckily Emmett barged in and stop him. Royce blamed it on the alcohol that he didn't know what he was doing but me and friends knew it was a lie nit that everyone else did, they just went along with it. In the end Emmett and Rose got back together and Irina and Royce have been dating too a couple of weeks after._

_While Tanya and I we dated at the beginning of sophomore year/ 10__th__ grade after I dated other girls previously before her then I broke up with her in march making her the longest relation I ever had with a girl. Though she didn't think we were over as she kept on annoying me to the brink where the gentleman in me broke and uncaged a wild and ungrateful man in me that didn't care about anyone's feelings. I erupted on her in our lunch room at school and didn't care when she went off crying as I stepped off the table the sat down and went back to eating like nothing happen as I tired to calm myself down. Sorry but I never get that angry _**EVER**_ so that was the first time I blew up like I did on her especially a female nonetheless. I did apologized afterwards and told her that we could be friends but nothing more than just that._

_After seeing that my past relationships have crashed and burned I realized that the problem must have been my age group of preference that I need to date girls-No-women of a higher age with lost likely a higher intelligence level and experience. That's how come a came to date _**Tori **_a sophomore at a Community College study fashion and design and _**Lea**_ a junior at Washington University studying robotics. Both beautiful but both differently caught my interests._

_With Tori she was a rocker that enjoy classical at the same time but could hold a sentence without having "like", the version of saying the word "whatever", and always clicking and popping her gum whenever she has any in her mouth. She was sexually experience and fun to be with in bed. Also very much of an adventurous with it too like when we had sex in a movie theater, once in her professor's office while the professor was teaching a class outside the door, and more._

_Lea she was what everyone would call a nerd that has a lot going on but doesn't put out for show because she's a feminist that believe men are stupid for how the materialize women to be and look. Well she challenge me with her brains and I love a challenge but she was a __**virgin **__which meant I had field in study that she didn't have any real information on other than her little books and occasional videos. So I volunteered to be her "teacher" in that subject and together we've cover most the sexual pleasure one can do in dating for 2 ½ months._

_Even though I found women out of my age group sex still wasn't so much a great feeling more of act to release-no pun intended-of stress and everyday troubles to go away in a matter of minutes. That kind of sex wasn't for me anymore meaning it wasn't like what my best friends had Ben, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and everyone else in their relationship. It wasn't made into I don't know a pleasurable experience for the other party-me-just more for the females I was with._

_So for the remaining months of school I became a monk or celibate you may say to sex, kissing, or any kind of sexual relationship or act to cause pleasure. This continued you on and on until one day in late July for no reason at all I started having these dreams about this girl pleasuring me beyond belief I mean I actually felt desire, passion, and need from this girl that I never felt for anyone else. She was and is everything I could ever wanted and hope for but she was just that, a dream girl that I can never see her face or how her body looks, only touching but never seeing. At first I thought she was just something me horny brain cooked up to have me relive myself but it wasn't the dream would turn into more than __**just sex**__. I would have dreams about me and her walking in my private meadow I found when I was 7 years old when me and the guys camped out in my backyard. We would just sit there and talk until the sun would go down or at least until someone or my alarm wakes me up. _

Seeing that I was alright I headed down stairs to see Alice sitting on Jaspers lap bouncing up and down while Jasper is there calmly eating his scramble eggs that I suppose my mom made on the island table.

I went passed them and gave them nod they know that I can't talk without my coffee first thing I the morning.

While made my coffee and put everything in my mug and took a few slips with a smile feeling energized and awake, Alice spoke up.

"Hey Edward."

"Mmm…yes Alice" I said as I drink my coffee.

"If your going to your dentist don't you need you mouth to be caffeine free so you won't have to get a long lecture about how coffee is bad for your teeth? An wouldn't all that sugar you put in your coffee make it even worst?"

_Smartass pixie hypocrite._ I thought.

"Well Ms. Alice unlike you who had to have a public warning from the dentist and your pediatrician at age 8 years old to cut you off of any candy and highly sweetie substances due to your hyperness. All the candy stores and places that sold candy had make sure **not **to give candy because if they did then they'll have to suffer **extreme **consequences for that act by a community service called "Baby-sit hyper child Alice" for a **whole **day or unless the sugar wears off. So for your information about my caffeine in take and whether my dental concerns are a concern they aren't because after my breakfast I will walk back up those stairs and brush, floss, and mouth wash my teeth and mouth like I do twice a day already. So there." I stated and teased then stuck my tongue out at her then I continued to drink my coffee.

She took a piece of bacon off Jasper's plate and was about to throw it at me but my mom walked in.

"Play nice the two of you. Remember act your age not your shoe size." My mom scolded as she made me a plate and sat it in front of me on the island table.

"Thanks mom."

"Your welcome sweetheart."

Moments later my dad walked in with his hospital doctor's coat. _Did I mention my father works as the Chief of Staff at the local hospital here for _**free**_. So he basically just looks over things there and he's able to work from home if he wants to. But most of the time he's there filling out any positions when a doctor is out or anything. _He walks over to mother and spins her around to him and gives her a kiss on the lips.

"Ahh come on now you two. Your not teenagers anymore and just so you know they are children in the room." I teased with disgust in my voice making fake gagging noises as I eat my breakfast.

They broke apart and my dad turns to me with a sly smile. "Your one to talk son, you always claim that me and your don't show our love too much then when we do you always tell us to stop." He picks up his fixed breakfast plate and brings it over to where I'm sitting. "So my dear son how can we solve this hypocrite dilemma you have put not only your mother and me but yourself." He chuckled as he ate his bacon with his hand.

Before I could answer here comes the brat. "Well I love when you and mommy kiss daddy it shows how much I'm **grateful **to have parents who love and care for one another after all these years." My brat sister **Sarah** the Terrible said smiling and skipping over to our dad.

"Aww thank you sweetie ***turns and kisses her on the cheek and hugs her* **See you sister understands." he says as he continues to eat and my sister turns around gives me moose ears and sticks out her tongue. But she never gets caught because when our mom turns to give her, her breakfast plate her face is in an angelic smile and kisses our my mom good morning then comes to sit with the rest of us at the island table.

_My sister is really annoying at times especially when she wants attention like when I was 9 years old and she was 6 years old she was sick with sore throat that was so bad that she couldn't talk. Well me finally getting a piece of quiet from her constant series of questions at her curious age was relived but then my mom and dad got her a small bell that she could used to call any of us over to her. But due to the fact my parents were mostly busy at the time I had to be at her beck and call every time she ring that stupid bell. This happen throughout the week she was sick._

_Eventually I got use to the bell and started to feel sorry for her until one day I went pass her room door and heard her talking so I creaked open the door to she not only was she talking to her stuff animals but she was jumping up and down on the bed. Showing that she was well and no longer sick. I showed my parents the proof and they had along talk with her about dishonesty among other things too. _

_Even though she's a pest I still love her the 10% of the time she not annoying like when I was down about when Jasper and Alice went away to their family reunion at their grandparents house far away for me and one another she was there to cheer me up and keep me away from the thought of their absence. _

_Any whom let me tell you about my family real quick. My mom full name is Esme _**Natalie Platt Cullen**_, she has long brown hair and blue eyes like my sister, her only sibling is my uncle Jack, she lost her sister Elizabeth when she gave her life to her twin son and daughter when her and her husband got into a car wreck when she on her way to the hospital to go into labor. Since then Uncle Jack has been taking care of his niece and nephew all alone and still a bachelor. Uncle Jack is the oldest by 3 years and looks just like my mom if she was to be a guy._

_Everyone in that ever meets her wish that she was their mom, wife, girlfriend, mistress, and whatever more than just a friend or co-worker._

_My father _**Carlisle Matthew Cullen **_has short blonde hair that is usually combed back and makes it look wavy he has green eyes like mine. My father is an only child who dreamed of having a big family and now he has with me, my sister, Alice, and Jasper even though their not related to us by blood they are still consider as family as due the rest of my friends. My father has a medical degree and loves being a doctor more than running his family's World Company that gives him billions to spend. _

_He is also known to catch women's attention will his looks and personality like me and my mom with men anyways to her. They have been on the cover of parenting magazines all over as well as money mags too and celebrity magazines too. _

_Too say our family gets attention it's like saying dogs can really talk it an understatement. Though the whole paparazzi has died down on us we still are in public eye from time to time._

_My sister full name is Sarah Elizabeth Cullen named after my mom's late sister. She has long blonde hair and blue like my father but look a hell like my mother with everything else. She always treated as daddy's little princess and never me forget it. She 12 going on 13 in December since I turned 16 in August this year and she's only 3 years behind me. She acts like a tomboy most of the time but since her school has uniform she can't really but still trys by messing up her clothes and joining sports teams. Did I mention shes very completive when you tell her she can't do something then she proves you wrong which brings her to her argumentative side and why she on the junior debate team at her middle school. My family and friends always tell her she going to a lawyer or a politician when she grows up but I do hope for a lawyer because if she gets into politics then her chance of becoming president would be a high even if the U.S. never elected a women president my sister would make sure she's the first._

"Hey son me, your sister and your mother are heading out now so you guys should too especially you Edward to make sure you get to **both **of your appointments **and **still make it to school for most of your classes." He said as he picked up my sister's and my mom's plates and put them in the dish washer.

"YEAH this means I can finally get to be there to see my tour buddy Isabella Swan today." Alice said happily as she jumped out of Jasper's lap and clapped.

"Who?" we all asked at the same time.

She stops jumping and put her hands on her hips "You guys forgot that Chief of Police replacement came with his family and moved in yesterday into their new house and his daughters Isabella and Gabriella are attending school today. The school told me and _Tanya_ both after school yesterday. I can't believe you guys forgot it's all I've been talking about since the school year started last month. Especially you Esme, you design the rooms and everything there more than ever paying close attention to the basement where their grandparents paid for both you and me to design and construct. Wow you guys are not even old and your losing your memory already. Shessh." she said rolling her eyes then looked at us.

"Oh yes that's right I almost forgot due to my other design assignment I have right now. But yes her grandparents call me and had me do it for a little time instead at the same amount of time I had with the rest of the rooms there." Esme said.

"Well hopefully he keeps the crime rate down like our last Police Chief did so many years. But on to more important matters right now Alice everyone needs to get to go. Now." Carlisle said he help my sister with her book bag and give my mom her brief case and purse then headed out to the door.

When Alice and Jasper were going to leave I asked Jasper to same behind for a bit. He and Emmett are the only ones who know about my dreams. It was Emmett that suggested that the dreams came because I was sexually deprived at the time and it would be over when I hook up with someone but Jasper explained that even if I do the dreams with keep on coming no matter what.

I waited until everyone left than waited a little longer to make sure Alice wasn't trying to listen at the front door.

"Okay Edward what's up?" Jasper said as he shoved his hands in his jeans pocket and leaned back on the wall totally relaxed.

"My dream took a turn today that it never happen before. **Ever**." I whispered to him still thinking Alice was probably listening outside the house.

"Look Edward I'm not a mind reader so you'll need to be more specific about your dreams and please leave out the intimate details." he said in a concern voice.

"Well this time when she said to "touch me" instead of me not seeing a hand or anything she said and I quote "It's time now. Touch Me.". And when I did her hands were being unveiled to me like someone pulling off a silk sheet slowly off a person's body. I saw and felt she had soft white pearl tan skin with nice naturally looking finger nails like not beautified by manicures or all that junk just beautiful on their way. But before I could look to see the rest of her my alarm woke me up. URG!!! I never got to see her face but I know that she has young skin so you tell Emmett to shove it on it being a old woman. This dream was just…so… different." I recalled all of this while looking down and playing with my hands.

It was silent for some time before Jasper spoke. "Wow. I mean your right dude this dream does seem more different like so chose this time to be found and reveal her self to you. Hmm, I wonder if-"

He was caught off by a long car honk.

"HEY YOU GUYS KNOW YOUR GOING TO LATE RIGHT? SO COME ON ALREADY!!!" Alice yelled out from the garage.

"You go ahead Jasper I got to take car of my teeth any way." I said as I ran up to my bathroom.

"Alright man. See ya!!!" Jasper shouted back as I heard the door closed.

When I was done with brushing my teeth and everything. I went back down stairs and grabbed my book bag with my keys. Then put in the alarm code and went over to garage for my car.

I got into the garage with a click of a button and went in to see only three cars left. My **Volvo** and my **Vanquish **along with Alice's **Porsche**.

_Oh how I love my __**Vanquish **__but can't drive because it's too ostentatious for people around here. My father and my mom keeps saying it's not nice or polite to show off money even if most people have while the others who don't. Either way it'd still so a bad choice of character in yourself which is why Alice can't drive her car to and back from school or anywhere around _**Forks** _but gets to use it once a week in town for whatever if she wants to and no more than that. While I can't with my __**Vanquish **__at all under any circumstances unless out of town having to still give my parents a heads up in it. Though I can use my __**Volvo **__at any time or place. I love my __**Volvo **__too but not at the same level as my __**Vanquish **__I guess it's because it can o faster than my everyday car and I __**love **__to go fast. I got that too from my father._

_Alice would usually drive with me but sometimes she drives with Jasper though she hates because he always drives his motorcycle which I got him a year ago for saying that __**Aston Martin **__company doesn't make motorcycles. Ever since I out in the order and have it delivered with in two weeks to Jasper liking for a surprise and an "I told you so" kind of deal. He's been driving his custom made green __**Aston Martin Motorcycle **__ever since. Alice doesn't like the whole helmet hair and wind being blown threw her hair ruining it._

I thought this all as I was now only two blocks away from my dentist's office with is across the street from my Dad's hospital along with the eye doctor also.

I park my car and walked the rest of the way there.

When I got there I was immediately meet with Dr. Zimmerman seeing as I was the only one there and his first patient.

The assistant there at the desk directed me a dental room and told me to wait until the doctor came all while batting her eye lashes at me then a wink at the end. I rolled my eyes and sat in the reclining dental chair that had a table of dental equipment there. I sat with my hands folded and waited looking around the room.

"Oh hey Edward." he had just looked up as he closed his folder he was walking in with. "I saw your father's **Mercedes** just now.***whistles* **As always nice car." I nodded and smiled at him as he began to work on my teeth.

_I hate this guy he's the mean reason my parents instituted the "Can't show off or ride around in our expensive cars in _**Forks**_" all because he like most of the male population in _**Forks **_is jealous that he has my mom and his arm and every female is after him. Oh yeah and the fact my father has good heart and bank accounts full of cash. _

After what was actually an hour because I was looking at the clock on his wall the entire time. I was finally done and he gave me a dental note for school. He told me that my teeth and mouth were perfect and to go to his assistant's desk and schedule an appointment for next year.

I went the assistant's desk and got my next appointment scheduled for next year. I told her thank you and through a playful wink at her then left she waved and whispered "Call me.".

I rolled my eyes then went across the street to the eye doctor.

Now Dr. Williams was nice her and my mom are best friends ever since my mom help her get out of an abusive relationship with her now ex-husband and gave her and her child Timmy-now age 7- a new home, job, and education. All in all she was grateful and never turn her back on my mom since then.

"Hey there Edward how is it with you on this fine Monday morning?" she said with a smile and lead me to eye room.

"Good and you?" I said too with a smile and sat back in the chair.

"I'm wonderful. Now lets see if you two eyes here are okay as well." she said happily.

She's always been happy since the divorce from her husband and shows it everyday because she got herself and her child out alive before the abusive turned into something worst.

After another hour I was done. "Okay Edward everything is fine now you can go outside in the waiting area and tell my next patient to come in and have my assistant scheduled another appointment next year. ***she put down the things in her hand and gave me a tight hug good bye* **Bye Edward and tell your mother Timmy and I said 'Hi'. Okay?" she said as she released me. I nodded and smiled. She patted my back and lead to the door.

I called out next patient and went to assistant desk.

When I got outside and walked over to my car I checked my watch to see that it was 11:53 am. I took out my keys and press the unlock button for my car. It beep and I went in.

Just as I was about to start my car my **Blackberry Pearl **flip phone that I put on my car charger beep then ring. I pick it and saw the number then flipped it open to my ear.

"Hello there Alice." I said groggily a little tired from the appointments.

"HI EDWARD" she chirped loudly on the phone.

"Damn it Alice I'm right here no need to yell." I said switching my phone to my left ear as my hand rubbed my right one that was yelled into.

"Oh sorry there Eddie. Any way I had a feeling that you wouldn't be able to make or want to make your AP Calculus class with Ms. Brown so I text you our group's order for **Dominos** so all you have to do is pick it up. Don't worry I already put in what I know you want so just go there, pick it up, and bring it to school."

"Sure, sure Alice. I'll see you and everyone else in a half an hour." I said as I hung up and started the car. Then droved down to the pizza place to pick up the order.

A few minutes later. I got out of the car after I parked it and went into **Dominos**.

"Welcome to **Dominos **where we try to get you, your pizza and/or order at your home in thirty minutes or less. My name Steve how may I help you?" He greet when he came to the counter with his black and blue work uniform on.

"Oh hey. A order was already placed and I'm here to pick it up.***I pulled out my phone and found the test Alice sent me.* **Here's the order along with the conformation number attached to it." I said showing the message to him.

He at it and nodded. "One second sir." He left and went to the back.

A minute later he came with someone else both holding boxes and bags of food and drinks.

"Should we put these in your trunk?" the other guys asked.

"Yea put the food back there but have the drinks securely tied up and put it in my backseat of my car." I said as I lead them to the car and press the button to unlock the car and open the trunk of it.

After they were finish I paid and tipped them a $100 a piece and left.

When I got to and parked my car right between Rose's **BMW M3 **and Jasper's motorcycle. I got and took my book bag and closed my car door shut then lock it.

As I was walking my eyes caught to cars. One was a pink Maserati and the other was a blue Audi.

_It must be the new kids. At least we we're the only ones who had money. _I thought as I approached Ms. Cope and gave her my dental and eye excuse slips then asked if she could put my AP U.S. History essay homework in Ms. Sparks' mail box.

After that I went back to my car and called Jasper, Ben, and Emmett on the phone and told them to help me with the food and drinks in my car if they wanted to eat. Knowing that it was already 12:41 pm so it was lunch time and they'll be out of class now.

When I got there Ben, Jazz and Em were already there waiting. I meet up with them and gave them quick hugs and open up the trunk and got the food and drinks out then headed to the cafeteria.

We got in and everyone stopped and gawked at us well maybe me because I haven't been here all day.

We were almost through eating everything as all of us got into small talks but most of it centered around the new girl Isabella or Bella she likes to be call. And every time here name comes up my ears would perk up and according to Angela get all pink but she thought it was something I ate or the weather. I didn't know why but I just keep on shrugging it off. Alice was looking upset by the passing minutes as she kept staring the door and the lunch room clock on the wall.

"Aww where could she be theres only ***she took Jasper arm with his watch and looked at it then dropped his arm* **10 minutes before lunch is over." Alice said as she drink the rest of her bottled water.

"Maybe she's stuck up and thinks she's too good for us." Rose said as she patted Alice's hand from across the table.

"No Rose Bella really nice but more reserved and shy than me and Jasper put together. Wait she's like me and Jazz out together." Angela explained.

"Wow that might be the reason sweetie she just really shy that's all. I mean put yourself in her shoes; she moves to a new place-wait no better a new STATE and has to adjust to everything and everyone. Just think about the friends she left behind. She just a little homesick Ali nothing else. Okay, just give her time she'll come around." he said sincerely as he pulled her deeper in his lap and kissed the right side of her forehead and rubbed her arm tenderly.

"Your right Jazzy and you too Ang didn't mean too it just-just I could really feel she be not only a great and best friend to me but to all of us. I **feel it **I **swear on it**." she said as she gave a hard but loving and caring look to each of us.

"Well sorry to break this up but Al you left your gym sneakers in my hall locker and since we have about 5 minutes left before gym we could get it now so we'll be on time." I said when a few minutes went by after what Alice said. I got up and extended my hand to her and pulled her up from Jazz's lap.

We walked from my locker after we got her sneakers and head off to the gymnasium. On our way there we bumped in to Garrett.

"Oh hey man. What's up?" I asked as I extended my hand back and brought it towards his and smacked it then hug him quick.

"Nothing man. I just finished my U.N. presentation I had to do for after school." he said once we release from our hug.

"Hey Garret do mind if I ask if you've seen the new girl named-" Alice was cut off.

"Bella Swan? Yeah she was in the library when I left not too long ago. If you want to catch her you could-" he was saying but Alice ran off already.

"Well that's Alice for you. Listen Garrett I'll talk to you later I have to get to gym before the Coach has a cow." I said and he nodded the waved bye back to each other.

During gym we calmed down a frustrated and once again sad Alice who didn't want to talk about whatever got her soo moody. I saw Jessica sitting with a girl who had curly hair and a white strapless shirt that hugged her body way to well that it seem to be suffocating her breasts on top.

_Hmm that must be the new girl that Alice could have been talking about but then she did say the Chief had __**2 **__daughters not one. The girl looked alright if not a little pretty but I been through the whole 'looks can be deceiving' saying._

It was there I knew she was not my type in anyway expect for maybe a quick one-night stand sort of deal if I was still my old self months ago.

Gym and Jessica and the new girl talked through out the whole period defiantly telling her about all of us and how I'm single.

I blew a harsh air upwards towards my front hair causing it to move from my eyes. _Great another succubus that would try to seduce me and get me to be her boyfriend. No doubt about that. _I thought as I went to the Coach as he discuss what I missed in early morning practice today. Then I ran off to my AP Chemistry class just as the final bell rung. I spoke to Mr. Banner and gave him my late slip. He nodded me off and went back to his board.

As I walked down the walk way to my regular seat in the back saw that the new girl from the gym was seating next to Garrett who I gave a quick nodded while the girl threw me a wink. _Oh goody the game has begun. _I thought to myself.

When I got closer to my seat I saw a girl already there with long beautiful dark brown hair with a nice face to go with it. This made me stop for a second and I flashed her a smile then sat down in my seat next to her.

I took out my book and tried to distract myself from the goddess next to me by copying down notes. All the while smelling her wonder scent of strawberries and freesias on her purely and sinfully mouth watering. I tried to think of a way to introduce myself.

After thinking of many ways to do so I said whatever and went with what seemed best. I nudged her arm to get her attention but she seem to lost in her thoughts.

_Boy I wished I knew what was going on up there_. I thought still nudging her arms but this time add a 'Hey you' in there. Which caught her attention.

I learned her name was in fact Bella Swan the one Alice and Angela were talking so much about at lunch that they have met. Her name fitted her beautifully and that blushed-_GOD!!!-_that should be illegal to have so looks so damn sexy with it. I wondered if she blushed everywhere???

When our hands touched it was like all sexually thought about mounting her flew out the window but was still hanging by the ledge making it still there but not so importantly present. It was strong and deep electricity that passed by both of us as our eyes went wide. I knew we both felt it.

She tired to pull away but I held on tighter caressing her hand enjoying the feeling of the electrical surge between us.

I don't how long we stayed like this but before I could ultimately open my mouth that damn bell rung and it was time to go home.

I didn't want to let go of her hand and neither did she when stared in her eyes. So I spoke up a solution.

"How about we let go for the time being until we get our stuff together and I could walk you to your car." I said standing up as she stood with me nodding her head with her blush.

We got our stuff together and walked closely to each other to her car as our finger tips touch one other just enjoying the feeling and silence between us.

When I got to her car she took out her keys and fondled with it a little.

"So I was thinking that maybe I'll-ah you know call you sometime or something Bella." I said nervously as I she looked up to me with her chocolate colored eyes when I begun my sentence.

She nodded and gave me her phone and I took out mines and gave it to her. After few moments we gave it back to each other and out of my control I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek then walked away waving at her as she took off.

I smiled wide and turn to see my friends looking at me with shocked filled faces.

When I unlocked my car and went in Alice came right in the front seat while everyone else piled in there car and Jasper his motorcycle.

"We. Are. Going. To. Talk. As soon as we pick up your sister then we're doing a 180 mph to our house. And all of us will be there." Alice said as she buckled up while I already was driving to my sister school still with my bright smile plastered on my face.

Nothing they'll say would break this big smile on my face because I, Edward A.M.

Cullen is having a **Fucking Good Day!!!**

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

**Hope you like Edward POV**

**Did I do a good lemon?**

**DON'T FORGET TO CHECK MY PROFILE FOR PICTURE IN THIS CHAPTER I BOLDED FOR YOU.**

**Oh Yeah**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

**!!!Peace My Peoples!!!**


	5. Chapter 5:Cloud 9Invitation Only

*****THERE'S AN IMPORTANT POLL ON MY PROFILE!!!*****

***All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and everything expect for the plot, the twist and other people, setting, and things***

**Turn Of The Blind Eye**

**Chapter Five: Cloud 9-Invitation Only**

**Bella's POV**

All I kept thinking as I drove home from school was that not only this these girls that were apart of the cool crowd at my new school wanted **ME**, Isabella Marie Swan aka "Miss Clumsy" wanted me to not only meet there friends but maybe **be **there friends too. Of course I saw it as maybe a trick or a delusional mind and I shook it off and told myself not to go to that lunch and go to the library instead. But that only caused me to meet this Norwegian British guy named Garrett who was nice in his own way and handsome to top it off. I could see him being a good guy friend. But he had nothing on Edward Cullen at first when the girl my sister was talking to brought him, Alice, Angela, and the rest of their group of friends up all I could think about is how much I was truly right to tell Alice off about her not wanting to be friends with me for long. I mean even a stranger who knows nothing a her and her friends will automatically see that they are all insanely beautiful and the definition of heavenly perfection in there own way. And I, will never fit in with her crowd at all.

Then again when I was just saying that to myself and making up ways to avoid her and her friends in walks in sex on legs that greets me with his dazzling smile that made me want to up and attack his lips like a wide animal. Then when we touch-Oh God when we touch it felt like everything was where it was suppose to be with me meeting Alice after her Angela and lastly Garrett it all just felt right like we all were meant come together. Like I was a lost piece to a _**very **_large puzzle. And now that I think about the way when I shook their hands and how it felt soo warm and inviting. Everything just was right as a perfect moment and because of that conclusive feeling among hormonal reason is why I didn't want to let go of his hand just afraid if I do I'll end up back being invisible in my sea of loneliness I always felt when I wasn't with anyone of my grandparents, cousin, or my best friend. I guess he could see that and feel the shock too as he held my hand strong but soft at the same time looking in my eyes like he was staring right to and through my soul.

He even made a suggestion when class was over to walk me to my car all while keeping a closeness between me and him so our fingers could touch as he stayed looking at me. Then he gave me his phone number and I mines to him. He surprise me by kissing my cheek then walked backwards to his car while he waved by to me and I him not wanting to look away from each other.

My thoughts cut when I turned into the drive way of my house. I looked and saw my sister hadn't arrived yet must be hanging out with her new group of friends. I sighed, switched off my car and took the keys out the ignition. Picked up my **Sweeney Todd **messenger bag then hopped out of my car and lock it back then proceeded to my front door.

After I got in I immediately went to the fridge, took out last nights dinner then pick it the stove to warm up which will take about a hour or so to. And needed the time.

I walked over to my basement door and unlocked it then went down the stairs to go to my bedroom.

I had a lot on my mind and I knew the exactly two people to call to help me clear it up.

I dropped my stuff on my bedroom couch then went over to my computer. When finally started up and went to the main screen I saw my grandparents, Emilia, and Mandy all cuddled up together on a couch smiling as they took the picture. It was my background.

After awing it for a couple of seconds I went and turned on my eye cam on the side of my computer monitor. Once I saw the green light come on I clicked the eye cam icon and clicked on their user names. The computer begin searching for availability to chat.

_Come on, come on I know it's late but I __**need **__you both right now. Please be there. _I thought hoping they would on as my hand was drumming on the computer desk.

The computer beep and signaling the welcome eye cam chat screen known as **MSN**. It showed both Mandy and Emilia were online.

As the screen chirped I saw Mandy run over to her computer and Emilia dragging herself sleepily to her computer.

**(Before this part begins I let you know whose who:**

**Mandy**

_Emilia_

Bella

**Now let the chatting begin).**

"**Oh My God Hey Bella!!! I missed you so much**"

She put down her stuff to the side and said excitedly in the eye cam.

"Hey Mandy I missed you to."

Giving her a warm smile and a small wave.

"_Arg Bella I hate to be mean but it's like half passed ten over here. I thought you would know that seeing as you world clock on your phone,mp4, and you computer set on Italy time and U.S. time showing separately from each other of course."_

When she sat back in the chair she looked all groggily and sleepy.

"Sorry Emilia I didn't mean to. But why are you soo sleepy at half pass ten no less."

Usually she all energized till one in the morning before she goes to sleep.

"_Oui our aunt brought over baby Nicole over and she could cry louder than la sirena della polizia _(the police sirens)_ and since I lose a bet to our dear cousin I had to put here to bed and guess what it took me two tiring hours of non-stop crying to do so."_

"I'm so sorry about that well I let you go back to sleep I just wanted to talk to you girls about something but it could wait till your all nice an rested."

I guess I could solve this dilemma by myself for once.

But just I got that thought in my head. Mandy who was looking at me throughout the time my eyes turned to the left side of the screen to talk to Emilia noticed something then spoke aloud.

"**Oh my goodness our little Bella met a boy today.**"

Mandy smiling and clapping her hands.

Emilia's eyes went from partially closed to wide by the time Mandy said I met a guy.

"_Wait this is more important then my sleep give me a minute!_"

Emilia said all urgently as she rolled her desk chair back then wiggled like a dog drying himself/herself off after getting all wet after a bath.

When she finally composed herself she rolled back the computer then pushed her hair back from her face. Now she looked all refresh and more like Emilia I know and love.

"_Okay Bella spill._"

"**Yes Bella, tell us about the guy that got that happy and pleasant look on your face.**"

"Wow that's rude I thought you guys would want to hear how my first day at school. Not just about some guy.

I tried to look insulted as I looked at their excited faces.

"**Oh so there IS a guy? Hmm...**"

"I-I. Ahh. I-"

"**Ooo Look she's stuttering that means it's true**."

Mandy started bouncing in the smiling.

"_Oh you better spill cous._"

Emilia sat relaxed back in her seat and folded her hands together with a smug child like smile in her face.

Giving in I sigh in defeat.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you if you guys first help me find some clothes for my school _**Dress for Success**_ tomorrow and Thursday that they have every for both the juniors and the seniors. **Then **I tell you about my day and the **guy**. Agreed?"

They nodded.

"**Alright, now all you have to do so we can over this and on to important matters. Is take the wireless webcam to closet with you so we can set up an outfit for you tomorrow and Thursday.**"

"_Don't forget to turn your speakers up so you can hear us too._"

I nodded then turned up my speakers and went over to my webcam and took it over to my closet with me in my hand. I open the closet and walked in.

"_Alright take that white and striped black vest and shirt all in one to your right._"

I looked to my right and look through the clothes that were hanged up. I put the webcam down so they could still see me and what I was doing.

"_Oh no not that one…no back to the other one…okay the one you pass…ahh yes that one._"

I finally picked out the right one she was talking about. How she remember the clothes her and Mandy brought I may never know or even understand how and why. As long as her and Mandy help me out with this jungle of a closet I would never question it.

I set the vest and shirt top combo on my cushiony closet table that is in the middle of the walk way.

"**Okay my turn. Hmm…turn the webcam around a little bit Belly Bells.**"

I picked up the webcam as steady as I can be and turn slowly around my walk-in closet.

"**Ahh…STOP!!! Take that take up that red plaid 3 button mini shirt there on the lower rack under the one that has the tops.**"

"Oookkkaaayyy." I said nervously as I put the webcam back down in the place I had it early. Then squat down on tips of my toes and search for the skirt she was talking about.

"**No Bella that plaid might be red but it doesn't have black buttons on it and it has some blue in it. The one to your left that's after what you picked up is what I'm talking about…Yes Bells there you go. Now put it with the top Emilia picked out but under the shirt not on top.**"

I did as she ask then waited as they decide on the shoes I would. I prayed they won't choose any heels.

"**Hmm, what you think Emilia should Bella where the black 5 inch heels with red painted on the bottom or the black high ankle converse.**"

I could imagine her rubbing her chin in thought like her father would do when he's contemplating something.

"_Hmm, I think to save the students there at her school we should have her wear the converse instead of the heels. But I see what you mean about heels it would make it look sexy to impress the guy she likes._"

A little giggle escaped her as she in thought.

"Urg. I can't believe you two. Your both plain diabolical. I don't even know the guy other than the gossip I heard about him and his friends."

I told as I picked up my converse and put it beside the clothes as I heard their laugher from the computer speakers.

"**So wait…he-he already has-has his own fri-friends and-and is in school gossips. WOO!!! Bella you go girl!!!**"

I could feel my face getting hot as laugh her way throughout her sentence.

"_Oh Bella you are too cute. Especially since my dear cugino _(cousin)_ doesn't like attenzione _(attention)_ and gossip that goes with is here gradmento _(liking) _the guy who has both._ _Ahh amore soo dolce cucciolo (ahh puppy love soo sweet.)_"

I hear a kiss noise. I know she kissed her fingers tips in a way to say perfection.

Their laughs continued.

"If you guys would like to know about the guy and the _others_ you might want to help me out here."

"**Oh my there's **_**others**__._"

I put my face up to the webcam and nodded with a smug smile.

"_Okay lets get this over with._ _Now go and bring the cam with you to the jewelry stand all the way down at the end._"

I picked up the web cam and walked over to the jewelry stand. I set the cam across from the stand and went over to the stand.

"**Now press the button on the top so it can open up so we can see it better.**"

I press the button on the top then quickly stepped back as the stand started to move.

The stand open up slowly showing fluttering sparkles out of it when the sun coming from the window hit it. The stand had about five shelves worth of jewelry that went earrings to ankle bracelets. All were either diamonds, gems, or whatever else jewelry can come in. The shelves set up spread out and put in a stair case like design where it lead up to the top to a shelf that bigger and wider with more jewels then the rest.

I blew out a harsh sigh as I heard the gasps and small clapping coming from my bedroom. My friend, cousins, and my grandparents know how I feel about expensive things **ESPECIALLY **jewelry. Spending way too much money on little things that cost over $100 or $200 for the real thing instead of the fake is just pointless. But of course I can't tell them that when they already buy them for me. Although I do tell them at some point down the road that I **absolutely loathe **expensive things as soon as I can. Hopefully they don't cloth me in it.

I stepped away from the jewelry stand and let them pick what they wanted me to wear.

"**Oh good everything is were it needs to be. Now lets see…how about ahh-no...maybe,no…not that one either…**"

"_Hey I got it. How about the ruby CZ Cluster Dangle earrings? Bella take it up it's right there on the earring shelf. It's the one with the big ruby gem, it's silver, and has diamonds on it._"

I went over and pick it out at ease because I knew it what she was talking about.

"**Ahh yes that nice it goes with the skirt but one more bling to make the outfit shine would top it off. Yes…hey take up that platinum diamond ring over there in the ring shelf…no silly Bella it's the one that has the big diamond on it…yes that one.**"

I was trying to avoid that one but she knew I knew which one. Hence 'silly Bella' call out.

"**Now press the button on top again to close it…good now walk over to where the bags are in your closet with the webcam and take out the cream grocery bag with the black skull in the middle…Now there your outfit is fabulous thanks to your cousin and I. No applause thank you.**"

I looked at the outfit as she conclude and it didn't that bad but it was missing something. Like she could read my mind about this my cousin spoke up.

"_Yes it beautiful but it's lacking something? Something very important…ah ha a head band. Yes Bella go over to hair accessories stand that is across from the jewelry stand you went to just before…Okay good, now take up the plain black plastic _**Alice Band **_or head band you would like to call it. Even tough it's name brand._"

"**Oh, oh yes now the outfit is perfect now. Okay Swan we did your bidding now get back in your room sit do, and spill!**"

"Okay, okay you guys kept up your side of the bargain and I'll happily keep up mines."

I put the last piece of the outfit for tomorrow with everything else. I walked out the closet and close it behind remembering to carry the wireless web cam with me.

I got back to the computer and set back the web cam where it had been before. I look on the computer screen to see a bouncing Mandy with a huge grin on her face and still relaxed Emilia now in her light green robe.

"Okay so I'll start from the beginning which would be when I stepped foot here in Washington because I know you guys will want to hear this. So I got off the plane and I had to find…"

It was about 23 minutes later when I was about to concluded my story here. As I got up to the part about Alice, Angela, and Garrett they stop by asking me questions on how they act and how they looked. Then for about 2 minutes they fought over how Garrett was a hunk until I stop the insanity. After I had stopped them they listen through the rest of the story all the way to the part about my theory on the way mine's and Edward's hands made everything stop and make since of the whole school day. I also added in about my doubts and worries on this as well.

Mandy and Emilia were both stun for a while then made faces in emotion of happy, confused, shock, confusion, and etc in that order for about 2 minutes.

Mandy screamed jumping out of her seat and doing her silly happy/victory dance in front of the web cam then turn back to us and pointed to me repeatedly.

"**See I KNEW today was going to be the DAY Isabella Marie Swan aka my best friend was going to have her MOMENT of pure happiness which will only farther go on to be more wonderful moments to come. AHH!! I soo should get a medal for this. The tingling ears don't lie baby when something is up, something is up. HAHA**"

Mandy sung and patted herself on the back for a job well done of gloating about her ears being psychic or something. Well she did say her most of her family's ancestors were witches and gypsies back then maybe that has something to do with it even though she's not one herself. But one can wonder after you spend the same amount of time I did with through our friendship.

As my friend continued to dance around happily now doing the moon walk on her carpet. My attention turned to my cousin who hasn't said anything yet.

"_Isabella this feels soo right for you but I truly do understand your doubts and worries that you have on this. How much one moment could make you feel so happy that when reality hits it's not always as ecstatic off a feeling. Isabella, il mio caro cugino dolce _(my dear sweet cousin_) I know you too well-we both do and I just want you to know it's alright to feel the way you do but you _**can't **_because as Mandy and I have told you, this is the time for you to shine so take the risk. I mean the part of you that lead yourself not to give the school tour girl Alice a weird look when she upright and hug you when you didn't even know her, normal people would have or said something about it being inappropriate._

_How about when Angela introduced herself and you both engaged in conversation like it was just a normal as you put, you didn't just say 'hi' to her and push her away._

_Then there was the boy from the library Garrett, you have easily walk some where else but you didn't you met him and you no matter how short or awkward it was had a nice conversation that I'm sure he'll end up becoming your friend soon after you guys talk again._

_Lastly and most important as I _**will **_agree it was you met the town's hottest, riches, and handsome bachelor who _**NOT **_a player due what you said that gossiping girl had told to your sister. Comes in and shakes your hand where you both feel sparks and __**he**__ may I mention didn't want to let go of your hand even when you were going to pull away. Then he not only walked you to your car with closest that I bet the whole school parking lot could but he gave you his phone number and you gave him yours. Finally to top it all off __**HE KISSED YOU ON THE CHEEK**__ and watch you as you drove off. _

_Isabella if due say so myself it seems like you have the start of a beautiful life form now on. And __**don't **__get to distraught by the bumpy roads on that happy ride._"

See this is way I loved them both. While Mandy makes me laugh and feel happy like her bubbly personality is most times. Emilia gives me the calm and straight forward answer I would want to call peace with my warring mind. She would give me the good and the bad neither over powering the other but always giving her opinion at the end.

The way Emilia is she like a peacemaker, I could defiantly she her being a psychologist in the future helping people out with death, kids with divorce parents, and etc. She was truly a god sent for peace.

"**Oh Emilia that was soo true and soo beautiful.**"

She had already seat down when Emilia said "Isabella" and she knows when anyone uses my full first name it must be important.

Emilia bushed a little.

I figured it was getting late and had stuff to do so I decided to say good bye.

"Thanks you guys for everything but I have to get changed, take the dinner out of the oven and get my homework done. So talk to you soon. Nighty night Emilia."

"**Bye Bells.**"

"_Grazie e ciao Bella._ (Thanks and bye Bella)"

I logged off and press the button behind the web cam. Once I saw the green light come off I went over to my dresser draw then picked and laid out my pajamas for the night. It was a black **Dressy Giraffe Tee **that had an white outlining of a giraffe. I matched it up with black panty and a short pink** Juniors Lacy Hipster **boxer shorts with polka dots on it to go over my bottom underwear. I went back over to my walk in closet and open the door. I stepped inside and took up my pink plush silky scuff slippers to go with it.

Once I had everything all sorted out and made my way up the basement stairs. I was almost at the top when I heard voices from be on my door. The voices sound a little muffled.

I don't know if curiosity came over me or pure nosiness but I braced my hands flat on the door then turned my head sideways and laid my hands in between them as softly and quietly as I can. Now the voices were a lot clearer.

"Are you sure you what you saw?" that voices sounded like my sister's and from the sounds of it she was pacing and almost seemed like she was in panic and anger all at once.

I could picture now biting her nails while her other rested underneath it supporting her arm that she chose to bit her nails off of nervously.

"Yeah girl, Edward was all up on her and gave her his number and everything." that voice I remember was from the girl that was talking to my sister in gym class. I realized they were talking about Edward and I and when we were in the parking lot.

"Oh and don't forget Jessica he also Kiss. Her. On. The. Cheek. Right in front of everyone to see." That voice I didn't know but all the more sounded smugish with a hint of jealousy.

"Mmmhmm Lauren, not even his friends knew what was going on. You should of saw them they had their mouths open to in shock and didn't even move until he got in his car and slammed the door shut." That voice I clearly remember as Tanya. Now the smug voice had a name, it was Lauren.

"Well, no matter it's just simple charity. I mean you guys did say that all of their family help out the less fortunate. Right?" my sister said.

"Yeah" they agreed.

"Well that's it. My _**sister**_ is like a charity project for him especially for someone like Edward Cullen and his friends. So no need to worry because when Edward see me he'll forget about her and move onto me. And this way you guys will be the new additions to the popular and rich group enjoy parties, being featured on magazines covers, meet celebrities, get to spend unlimited amounts of money, and **more**. Hey if I'm lucky and get what I want-which I'm always am and always do-I'll marry him and have maybe two or three children with him then divorce his ass and get half of everything he owns and gets. Ha-Ha" she said evilly and then laughed wickedly as everyone joined in with her in the way expect one laugh that shaky kind of sad like laughter.

I sunk down now having my hands on my lap and the back of my head rested on the door as I closed my eyes and sighed sadly making a tear fall from my eye.

I just couldn't believe my sister was truly **that **cruel. I mean I've known her waft when she angry and doesn't get what she wants and that's only happen once before. But now she has accomplices that feel the same way she does. What in god's good graces is wrong with this not only did I have to put up with my sister's bitchiness which I thought was just a one person thing but now there are like more of her and it's an army. At least that what I think after hearing so many different laughter's in the room even that one real shaky laughter that seemed uncomfortable.

I don't if I can but will try if it's the last thing I do before my sister and her evil minion friends don't spend me to a nut house, hospital, or maybe the grave if it's that severe. Stop her evil plan for Edward and his friends because even if I get lost in it I would surly not have them be ruin by her evil schemes.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud _ping_ noise.

I realized from the sound of the stove that I preset that I had one hour until my dad come home so we could eat dinner and about half of that hour until mom comes home from job as well.

At that my cell phone in my pocket vibrated. I went down the stairs and flopped on my couch then took out my phone. The number I saw had me frozen…

**

* * *

**

Author's Note

**I know you guys want to know what happen with Edward at home so that chapter will be up next.**

**DON'T FORGET THAT THE PICS TO THIS STORY IS ON MY PROFILE **

**SO CHECK IT OUT. **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6:The Heart Beats Again

*****THERE'S AN IMPORTANT POLL ON MY PROFILE!!!*****

***All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and everything expect for the plot, the twist and other people, setting, and things***

**Turn Of The Blind Eye**

**Chapter Six: The Heart Beats Again**

**Edward's POV**

"What the hell is taking her so long?!?!" Alice complained for the 5th time already as we waited in front of Sarah's school. Alice huffed, folded her and crossed her legs as her foot tapped repeated on my car floor.

"Come down Alice, it's only been** *look at my watch* **2 minutes since we got here." I explained as I continued to look outside as I saw more kids jump in cars and school buses.

"**2 MINUTES TOO LONG Edward!**" Alice exclaimed as her hands flew up in the air and she glared out the car window.

"Jeez, Alice I'm right here. Anyway all because your soo impatient about what happen in the parking lot just a while doesn't mean you have to PMS on me." I said as I unlocked the back car door after seeing my sister hug her friends good bye and started running towards the car.

"You know what I'm going to ignore that seeing as your sister has just came in." Alice said a little more relaxed but still edgy.

I didn't say any back seeing as here bad mood was declining. I fixed my front view window to face my back seat so I could see my sister.

"Put your seat belt on Sarah." I said softly.

Her face was set on confusion when I begun to drive away from her school.

"What? No munchkins or squirt or something?" she asked her face still set on confused.

"Nope." I popped the "p" out.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with my brother?" she said acting all sacred clutching her book bag.

I laughed. "Nothings the matter Sarah. Wow, can't a brother be nice to his only sister?" I joked as I reached over with an arm and ruffled her hair up a bit.

In respond she slapped my hand away and moved over to the back of my car seat so I couldn't reach her.

"Look here moron I didn't touch any of your stuff or go in your for TWO DAYS so what ever happen there it wasn't me." she said.

"I know you haven't been in my room or touched my stuff. I-I just wanted you to know that I loved you Sarah that's all." I said as I turned into the forest path that lead to my house.

"Oookkkaaayyy now I'm really sacred. Alice has my dear brother been drunk or high maybe both?" she asked and I could see by my rearview mirror she was still looking at me funny. Probably wondering if I'm going to prank her or something.

Alice giggled. "No, sweetheart your brother is just crushing on the new girl at our school. You know one of the new Chief of police's daughters named Bella. The one I like." Alice explained as she gathered up her stuff seeing as our house came into view.

"Oh so my brother here with the Chuckie the serial killer doll like smile over is now all lovey dovey over a girl at school? ***Alice nodded*** Okay well as long as she keeps him off my back then I'm okay with it." Sarah said as she took up her school bag and ran to the front door of the house as soon as I parked the car.

As soon as she got out I started the car back up and again then drove in my garage parking behind Jasper's motorcycle. I grabbed my keys and went out of the garage into the house.

Right there in my living was Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie sitting on the couch with their arms crossed and faced waiting to burst with questions.

_Oh great Angela and Ben must of sneak off and didn't want to be apart of the interrogating murder party. They would have sure been a lot of help if they were here at least they'll defend me and get the rest of them to back off. _I thought to myself as I blew out harsh air and flopped my self in the one seat couch chair.

After a few minutes no said anything they all just stared at me. Alice had joined us sitting on Jasper's lap continually staring at me along with everyone else.

I got tired of all the staring. "Well, if you all are just going to stare at me all afternoon. I might as well go upstairs and do my home until you guys can find your voice." I said aggravated. Just as I was about to get up.

"You better sit your smart ass back down Cullen before we get a rope and tie you down to that chair." Rose ordered as she pointed to the chair I was about to get up from.

I put my hands up ion surrender and sit back down in the chair. I lounged my leg over the arm part of the chair and stretched my body out in the rest of the chair.

"Okay I would like to be first to ask. What the hell was that?" Rose asked waving her hands around.

"What was what Rose?" I asked playing around with her.

_Hey this interrogation is going to long anyway so why not make it longer. _I sighed thoughtfully in my head.

I let my head hang over the other side arm chair as she spoke up again.

"You damn well know what we're talking about Cullen. What was that all about in the parking lot to day with **that new girl**?" she asked crudely in a disgusted matter.

"If you promise not be so rude with questions after I answer this one than maybe I'll corporate. **Understood**?" I asked looking over at her with glare.

"**I'll act and speak however and whenever I please**." she argued back with a glare back at me.

"Alright then, I really don't have to say anything knowing that it's **my **business to say or **not**." I shrugged and went back to staring up at the ceiling.

"Rosie baby, come on don't do this. ***took her hand into his* **At least be a little civil so he can talk." Emmett said smoothly to her.

Rose nodded to him and turn her attention back to me. "Okay Edward go ahead and talk. I'll **try **not to be **uncivil**."

I waited a couple of seconds before I lifted my head up and settled in the couch chair properly this time.

"Alright first I would like you all to know that I didn't think that she would ever have caught my attention seeing that her twin sister was pretty much Tanya-friend-approve and you know I don't want any of that. Secondly, when I first saw her it as in my AP Chemistry in the seat next to mines even then I thought she was some what attractive. Then when I finally was up close to her I saw everything about her appearance that screamed 'curiosity', she wasn't a person I could get a good "read" on this made her some much different from the rest. Thirdly, when I shook her hand it was as if time stop for just the two of us while time actually was moving around it didn't seem to poke at our bubble to say at least. Everything in that moment with just seemed to feel right like we've known each other for years rather than the seconds of no even knowing each other's favorite color. I never had that feeling before for any girl I've ever met or dated. Lastly, when I walked her to her car I didn't see anybody, it was like everyone and everything was all blurry expect for the two of us. It wasn't until she was completely gone from my sight that I saw everything again but I was still on my "high" thinking about her. So there all done. Now any questions?" I explained this to them about my so called behavior towards Bella all in the open. And knowing them I asked for any questions.

It didn't take too long before Alice burst out with question in her all hyper fashion.

"Ohmygod Edward, I'm so happy for you." Alice jumped out of Jasper lap and lunged into in a tight hug.

"So, How was she like? Shy right? Hmm, I wonder if you two would cut together holding hands while walking down the hallway? Maybe we get a party together near Halloween so you two could meet up? No wait she _**way **_too shy to be anywhere that social. Wait, how about I plan your date? Yep, I wonder if that new and hot restaurant that has a club underneath has any free reservations for Friday night?…" Alice kept going on and on never taking a breath.

I knew had to stop her before it was too late.

"Alice stop, I haven't even talk to her that long enough for her to agree to go on a date with me and I haven't even found anything about her other than she's the new Police Chief's daughter and she has a twin sister who in fact looks nothing really like her." I interrupted Alice's rant to explain this.

"Well, what's taking soo long then? You had all class period to talk and you didn't." Alice huffed and went back to sit on Jasper's lap.

"Well like I said I was occupied at the moment." I explained and crossed my arms.

"I think it's better you didn't talk to her.***I turn in my seat and glared at Rose* **Wait, hear me out. Look at it this way, you weren't here for most of the day and both twins had enough time with talk-a-lot Alice of here and Tanya the diva slut to learn everything not only about us but **you **as well. So whose to say that this isn't some kind of ploy to get you into bed or something. You don't know the type of game she could put into play-" I cut off Rose right there I had enough.

"Just **SHUT IT **Rose. **Seriously!**" I was cut off.

"Edward, man calm down it's not-"

"**No **Em, you know how Rose can get. Believe me we all do but when something great happens to either one of us meaning the spotlight of attention is **not **on her. She has to be Ms. Negative otherwise know as a **bitch **and bring whatever that was brought up down." I said angrily still glaring at a now furious Rose.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and un crossed her arms. "Whatever Edward." she got up off the couch and out of Emmet's embrace as she headed to stairway. "I guess looking out for a certain _**friend **_that I always look at like a **brother **must make me a **bitch-**

"No Rose the things you do to get attention makes you a **bitch**." I explained as I cut her off.

Rose huffed and flip her hair stomping up the stairs.

"BUT! I do understand where your coming from and I appreciate it." I looked up at her as her head turned slightly to my direction. I could see her blank expression on her face.

I continued. "Especially with my track record with women even when the media and paparazzi put it. But believe and trusted me Rose this feels different. I can tell by the shocks I get from her even now me being away from her makes my heart pain a little. I now see what I'm missing when Em cried when you two broke about a year back and how he cried happy when you two got back together.

Even when Jasper had to be away from Alice for that summer with his deceased parents family and being able to call her the entire time. He was so depressed but then when he got off the plane and saw her there waiting for him at the airport. How he glad her up and kissed with tears falling down his face.

And when Ben and Angela couldn't separate themselves for longer the period of class without one other. Acting as if they died inside when they weren't with each other.

Back then I thought they were just _**way**_ to emotional about the situation each of them were in. Now I know just the taste of what they felt even if me and Bella didn't talk to much or had any real intimate moments with each other due to the fact we just met.

So Rose,_** sis**_, **please** just give Bella and I a chance. You won't regret it when you do." I pleaded as she fully turned around during my speech. Alice was in tears and Rose had a tear come down her cheek when I mention Emmett feelings during their break up till their make up.

I guess Emmett never really told everything about how hard it was on him and how happy he was when Rose and him got back together.

"Okay Edward, I'll gave _her_ a chance **but** I **swear** if she does **anything** to **you or us**. I'm gonna **ruin **her." she said as she turn to continue up the stairs. But before she could get to the next I ran over to her and hug her tight form the behind. Lifting her in the process like Emmet's bear hugs.

"Ed…ward…can-can't…bre…ath…" she choked out as her hand tried to slap me to get my attention.

"Sorry Rose, I got too carried away." I apologized as I put her down. She slapped my chest and stomped up the stairs.

Alice giggled and hopped off of Jasper. She came over to me and gave me a hug and peck on the cheek. She whispered "I'm soo happy for you and I _**know **_it'll all work out." then ran off with Rose. Probably to gossip with Angela and pick out an outfit for tomorrow.

I turned around seat back into my seat only to have Jasper and Emmett give sly smiles as I did this.

"Wow, I never thought I'll see the day when little Eddie grew up and start to fall for someone. Did you Jazz?" Emmett said amused at the fact.

"No Emmett, I didn't but I was seriously going to consider speed dating or a matchmaker services in another moth or so." Jasper relaxed back in the chair taking his sock feet up on the coffee table. "Shot, I even had website saved and set up for you to be on."

"One-Emmett don't call me _**Eddie**_, you know I hate that name among others. Two-Jasper could set up such a thing I'm only **16 **for god sakes. Who am I going to date? A male order bride or something. And three-stop acting like gossiping little girls on a playground. Would ya because it's getting a little terrifying over here for me." I scolded them.

"Whatever _Edward, _we'll tone it done for you. Anyway back to business before the girls come back down. Are you…I don't know. Okay?" Emmett asked nervously.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked.

"What Emmett here was trying to say is that you've never been this happy before even when you came downstairs one time smelling like sex to kitchen to get some whipped cream and chocolate syrup out of the fridge to continued on your sex activities in your room." Jasper explained in a serious but calming tone.

"Like I told everyone early I feel like I'm on cloud nine right now and never want to get off from the feeling but the more I can't see her or even hear her pretty little voice I feel my self being setting down back to reality that she's not hear with me. And I know what your going to say. It's feels very, **very** highly sexual right now but I'm trying to hold off that unsatisfied side of me until me and Bella are on more better terms like girlfriend/boyfriend terms to be exacted." I explained leaning in the couch.

"Wait, wait hold up for second. This morning you told that your dream girl wanted for you to see her and this when you did touch her, her skin was showing up when you stared at her hand. All of suddenly the same day-today to be correct when see did that you meet Bella who now you just want to jump on like a rare case of an sex addict that's addicted to only one girl." Jasper blurted out like he had an epiphany.

"Wait dream girl made a special appearance this time in Edward's dream. Damn." Emmett said.

"Yeah Emmett, sorry I didn't tell you it just slipped me mind. Jasper I know there must be a connection between Bella and my dream girl-"

"Damn right there's a connection. Edward I don't know how to say so I just going to state facts here. Bella is dream girl. Dream girl is Bella. It may seem confusing considering you two never slept together but look at the facts Edward. Ever since dream girl came along you haven't thought of doing anything sexual with any other girl but her. You sleep a lot more like a old man in his last days just so you can be with her in your mind while all you guys do is hang out, talk, or have amazing reality orgasming sex. Now here you are saying that you want to pound Bella until she doesn't remember how to walk again but you feel more compelled by your feelings towards her to get to know her better than that way." Jasper theorized as me and Emmett looked at him in wonder with our mouths hanging open.

When I finally closed mouth along with Emmet's. I spoke up. "Well Jazz first let me. WOW. I never did hear psychoanalyzed anything like that before. Maybe your on to something but it still doesn't explain how I just met Bella today and how 'dream girl'-as you put it-met during the summer when I was sexual chastised from any girl/women whatsoever." I explained.

"Well maybe something you over heard or over look that happen that day the dream started why all of sudden dream girl triggered this past summer." Emmett joined in.

"Yeah maybe." Jasper agreed. Just then Emmett phone went off. It was his **Blackberry Storm **touch screen phone.

"Oh great my parentals are back and I didn't clean up my room yet. So that was one of my older brothers texting me that I'm n trouble for it. See you bitches later." He got off the couch and went over to the stairway holding to both railings.

_Oh no, this motherfucker is going to-_My thought was cut off by.

"BYE ALICE AND SARAH!!! BYE ROSIE!!! MY PARENTS ARE BACK SO I NEED TO GET HOME BEFORE I'M GROUNED!!!!" He yelled from where he was and went to the front door.

"DAMN IT EM!!!, all because your older sister yells at you all the time doesn't mean you need to do it!!!" I shouted to him as he shut the door.

"Well Jazz sorry to leave you in the dark but before my mom and dad come home and we have to eat dinner. I would like to take the chance and call Bella. I'll see you at the dinner. Bye!" I sai9d as I rushed up the stairs. Jasper waved bye and turn on the TV.

I went up passed the second and onto the third floor and kept going until I was in my third sanctuary out of the five that had to chat with Bella in peace without any interruptions or ease dropping.

I sat myself down and laid back with one of my legs kneed u. I took out my phone and scrolled down to Bella's number on my contacts.

I pressed talk then put the phone to my ear as it rang.

About the fourth ring my angel picked up.

"H-Hello E-Edward?" Bella answered nervously.

"Hey Bella. It's me, Edward. Did I call at the wrong time."

"**No!** Sorry. No, you didn't I just never did expected you to call me that's all." she joked still sounding a bit edgy.

"Bella, I said I would call and I did. It wasn't obligation. I . Wanted. To. Call. You. To be trustful I got a little nervous when you phone kept on ring pass the second ring. I thought you didn't want to talk to me." I said sheepishly scratching the back of my head.

"Trust me Edward I wanted to pick up right away but I was a little scared to do it. I thought you were going to say you made a mistake giving me your number or ask for my sister's number instead or-"

"Bella, Bella baby please stop. If I wanted your sister's number I would have went up to her and asked for it not being insensitive jerk and call you just to ask for her number. Bella, I'm a very straight forward person so I'm just going to tell you bluntly- **I. Like. You. **And I know your going to say we've only just met and didn't really speak to one another but I feel this strange connection to you that's not only _**very **_physical but emotional too with mentally considering that I can't stop thinking about and wanting so much to unlock the Bella Swan mysteries with in." I chuckled.

"Trust me Edward there nothing that mysteries about me. I'm one of those people where you pass by on the street and know already by looking in his or her direction once and know they're whole life store. Just a plain Jane or plain Bella which ever. I'm just boring and nothing really that attractive."

"**Bella**, **don't **you **ever **say that about yourself. **EVER. **you by far more interesting than any girl or woman I have ever come across. And for not being attractive. Pfft, you are most defiantly wrong in that department. You have natural beauty most females on this earth will try desperately to achieve through botox and/or extreme make-up. Bella you just putting lip gloss would override how much beauty you already have." I stated with clear confidence to want to go on but stop because I didn't want her stop speaking with my rambling on her beauty.

"Oh…umm…thanks Edward look I have to go and get dinner out of the stove before it burn down my house and we'll might have to move some where to live. So how about I call you around 9pm tonight to continued our conversation so this way we both ate our dinner, finish up homework, and have our pjs on because I have a feeling that we'll be talking for a long time and I don't about you but I'll like to comfortable at that time."

_Oh my god, she still wants to talk. __**Damn**__, I sound like a silly girl. __**Shit Edward **__she's __**still**__ on the line say something. __**Quick.!!!**_

"Oh that will great. I'll be here waiting." I smacked myself hard on my forehead leaving possibly a bright red mark.

_Real smooth Cullen, real smooth now she going to think you're a loser. _My mind scolded as it shook it's head pathetically left to right.

"Okay bye Edward. I'll talk to again in a few hours."

"Yeah talk to you later. Bye." I waited for her to hang up before I did.

My carefully put my phone in my phone in my jeans pocket and rested my head on my arms then closed my eyes to relax myself.

I wasn't there so long as I heard my mom and dad yelled that dinner was ready. I looked at my watch to see that I've been up here for about an hour.

_Good only more two hours until I get Bella's call._

I went down the stairs just to meet my mother confused and concerned face,

"Edward, what in god's name happen to your forehead it has this big pinkish handprint on it." She starts holding my head angling it all different ways to get a better look at it. "Alice, I hope for the stack of your credit cards that you didn't do this to Edward just because he refused to play dress up or go shopping with or something again because if you did say 'bye to baby **Visa**, baby **MasterCard**, baby-"

Alice who had been going to sit down next to Jasper froze with shock and terrified written all over her face cut off my mom as soon as mention her so called 'babies' aka her credit cards.

"No, no, no Esme I swear I did nothing like that to Edward and plus have seen that handprint it gigantic it looks like Edward's doing to me." she begged at first then found reason as she sat herself down grab Jasper hand and top of the dining table.

My mom raised an eyebrow at me and folded her arms. Usually meaning that I've step into war zone and if your looking for a way out. You better start talking some sense.

"Is this true Edward? Are you hitting yourself? And if you are what for?" she questioned.

"Well firstly yes, second this was only because I thought I said something stupid in the phone earlier, and lastly well…umm…" I explained then stop on her last question bring my hand through my hair.

_I know what your thinking I'm a talk-a-lot wuss but you never been interrogated by mother before. So __**Piss Off!!!**_

"Well, Edward and don't try to lie to me because I could see right through to it especially with your actions that nervous about telling me. So what is it?" Esme pondered.

Before I could answer the little omen child called my sister came in.

"It's probably the new girl at his school that he couldn't stop grinning about all the way home today. Hi Mommy!" my sister said as she skipped herself towards our mother and a gave her a kiss on the cheek then went over to her seat while looking over her shoulder to stick out her tongue.

_Damn fucking evil spawn of Satan. Should of never told her anything but __**damn it **__I was in my ultra high happy mood courtesy of Miss Bella Swan._

My mom look turn from interrogator to a mom who saw her son just got marry. All happy that she pull my face down to her and kiss my pinkish handprint forehead.

"Aww Edward I'm so happy that you finally got yourself a girlfriend." she smiled as she went over to towards the doorway to the kitchen to get something.

"Mom, she not my girlfriend!" I yelled to her as she left.

"Whatever you say Edward, dear." she cooed and left.

"I went over to my which was right across from my sister. She smiled evilly at me as she grabbed up a cucumber slice from the salad bowl.

"Just you wait _**Sarah**_, I'll get you back for this. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but oh _**I'll. Get. You. Back.**_" I said menacingly then chuckled darkly as I watch her face turn from smug to pee your pants scared which she probably did.

"Okay I brought out the rice from the stove and your mother is bringing out the fondè du dip for the foods." My father stated coming out and placing the spice rice on the dining table along with mother putting down the dip.

Dinner was going great conversations placing along it wasn't until my dad look over to me with the same expression on his face my mom had earlier.

"Edward, what happen to your forehead son?" he questioned.

"Nothing dad." I answered as I looked down at my food.

"But it has a-" my dad was cut off by my mom.

"I tell you later dear." she said as she through a playful wink at me.

I knew now that the tips of my ears were really red now.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

After I finish my dinner, took a shower, and finished up my home work. I put my phone on my bed as I waited on my computer chair staring at it for Bella's call.

it was now 9:03pm I started to get nervous which I never really am so this was the first. My mind loaded up with questions:

_Did she forget to call?_

_Is her phone dead and she waiting for it to charge?_

_Did she not want to talk to any more?_

_Did get into an accident when she went to her room?_

_Is her house getting robbed at the moment?_

"Ahh!!! This soo frustrating!!!" I shouted knowing that no one could hear me because room was on the third floor and the room were mostly sound proofed due to my piano playing, loud stereo music, and other things.

I knew I need to do something before I give myself a panic attack.

_Ah-ha I know I could practice greeting Bella on the phone so I don't sound like a fool on the phone._

I got up on my feet pacing back and forth practicing my 'hellos' with my hands out in the air showing my gesture.

"Hello Bella, nice of you to call." _**No**__,__that's not it. She going to think I'm mad or something._

"Bella, Bella nice to hear form you." _**No**__, not that either. She gonna think I'm a weirdo._

"Bella baby, I knew you could get enough of me." _**No**__, that's a __**HELL NO!**_ _she going to think I'm a cocky jerk._

"Hey Bella, did your home work take that cause I was waiting forever to hear your voice again." _**No**__. She'll get all upset._

Kept this going for some time now as I looked over to my alarm clock on my bedside table to see it was now 9:11pm.

I was just about to give up all together and go to bed but then I heard my phone ringing. I ran over to it and saw on the screen "Bella" flashing on it. I quickly picked up and went without thinking what I would say.

"Hey Bella, I was a little nervous about you."

"Sorry Edward. My bath took longer than I expected it to be." she explained nervously.

_Hmm Bella body all soaked up with bath bubbles sliding down her wet body. Mmm, the water caressing her firm nice breast while sliding down lower passed her belly button and lastly going to the promise land known as her sweet pus-_**CULLEN **_**get it together she calling your name!!!**_ My brain shouted at my cutting me off form my sexual imagination.

"Edward, Edward are you still there???" she asked.

I shook my head getting those thoughts out and calming myself down quickly before speaking again.

"Sorry Bella, I…uh…I just zone out for second. Sorry again." I explained nervously.

"That's okay I just asked you where do feel most relax at your house? Yes, I know werid out of the blue question but I wanted to started up a conversation with you." she said giggling slightly,

"Now Bella that's fine. Well, I have five places where I feel comfortable and relax. One is a place I would like to take you some day. It's peaceful and beautiful all the same. Two would be music room where I can go to express my feelings that I have all bottled up and just play for the love I have for music. Three would be my roof because I could look up at the stars at night and that's really relaxing not much in the daytime though. Four would be my family's library in the house cause no one expect for my father and mother at times go in there. Maybe my sister, Alice, or Jasper if their doing some kind of project but other than that barely. Lastly fifth would be my bedroom because I barely get any real privacy so it's hard to relax knowing that people could find and probably barge in at any moment without a single warning at times when I don't lock my door. So there you have it Miss Swan you have just unlock the part of me. Now how about you?" I said as I laid down on my bed.

"Wow Edward really wasn't expecting that your own room would be last but as you explain it. You do have a point. Anyway for me it's-" she went on to say her relaxing places.

Then the conversation moved on to likes/dislikes, friends, families, and etc more that had laughs and interesting stuff.

By the time we hung up it was 1:33am in the morning on a school day. A **full four hours** of talking with Bella and that's the most I have ever really talk to anyone before even my best friends I knew for my **whole life **but with Bella it was different.

I guess I found my new relaxing place. Bella.

I slept having the most amazing dream about Bella and I. this time dream girl didn't interrupt and I couldn't be anymore grateful.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

**Sorry for the long wait but wanted to get both this chapter's story out AND The Eventfulness Of Love chapter out also.**

**I hope you like this chapter. **

**Many more to come.**

**To all readers of my other stories as well. I will get up chapter 7 for them as soon as I can along with this story as well.**

**Love You All**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	7. ATTENTION!

**ATTENTION!!! ATTENTION!!! ATTENTION!!! ATTENTION!!! ATTENTION!!!**

**To my loyal and all so great readers out there. I here to say that I'm ****NOT ****nor am I ****STOPING ANY OF MY STORIES****. **

**I'm soo sorry you guys. I've just been really busy with school seeing as it's my senior year and I have been busy with stuff that takes up my whole week. No kidding either.**

**So just so you know what it's like to me for a week here's my schedule:**

**Sunday**

**~7am-11am- Eat breakfast, take a shower, and do homework**

**~11am-2pm-Get ready for work and go on the train**

**~Work from 2pm-10pm**

**

* * *

**

Monday

**~7am-8:30am- Eat breakfast, take a shower, and do homework**

**~8:30am-9:16am- On train then arrive to my first period class**

**~School from 9:16am-2:45am that includes Economics, AP Government and Politics, College Advisor meet up on Mondays only, Advance Trigonometry, Gym, and lastly AP English Literature.**

**~2:45pm-5:15pm-Go to job place early so I could eat and do my hw in the break room**

**~5:15pm-9:30pm-Work **

**~9:30pm-10:55pm-Take train home and get in bed**

**

* * *

**

Tuesday

**~7am-8:30am- Eat breakfast, take a shower, and do homework**

**~8:30am-9:16am- On train then arrive to my first period class**

**~9:16pm-2:45pm-School **

**~Day off from work.**

**~Go to SAT Prep from 4pm-6pm**

**~6pm-8pm-On train next do hw, then watch some TV, and lastly go to bed.**

**

* * *

**

Wednesday

**~7am-8:30am- Eat breakfast, take a shower, and do homework**

**~8:30am-9:16am- On train then arrive to my first period class**

**~9:16pm-2:45pm-School **

**~2:45pm-5:15pm-Go to job place early so I could eat and do my hw in the break room**

**~5:15pm-9:30pm-Work **

**~9:30pm-10:55pm-Take train home and get in bed**

**

* * *

**

Thursday

**~7am-8:30am- Eat breakfast, take a shower, and do homework**

**~8:30am-9:16am- On train then arrive to my first period class**

**~9:16pm-2:45pm-School**

**~Day off from work.**

**~Go to SAT Prep from 4pm-6pm**

**~6pm-8pm-On train next do hw, then watch some TV, and lastly go to bed.**

**

* * *

**

Friday

**~7am-8:30am- Eat breakfast, take a shower, and do homework**

**~8:30am-9:16am- On train then arrive to my first period class**

**~9:16pm-2:45pm-School**

**~2:45pm-5:15pm-Go to job place early so I could eat and do my hw in the break room**

**~5:15pm-10:30pm-Work **

**~10:30pm-11:55pm-Take train home and get in bed**

**

* * *

**

Saturday

**~6am-7am-Eat breakfast, take a shower, and get ready**

**~Off form Work**

**~7am-8:30am-Arrive to my college class**

**~8:30am-11am-In my college class**

**~11am-12pm-On train**

**~12pm-10pm-Do hw, watch TV and go to sleep**

**

* * *

**

**Okay you see how hectic my 12 grade senior year of High School is.**

*******Oh and the college class thing is just pre-college credit class that I don't have to pay for so I'll have the college credits for when I actually go to college for that class. I take sociology.**

"**Another thing in other counties I heard don't know about AP (Advance Placement) classes so I'll you- It's a class that is set up for honorary students in any grade that has the understanding to take a college/university level class which he/she will receive college credits for once completed and pass the AP Exam to receive the full credits.**

**So there you go and I don't have class on October 3rd**** so I'll do a one chapter update on ****ALL ****my stories.**

**Again sorry. When I get the new chapter for my stories up I will replace this tab with it.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS AND JUST STICK BY AND PRAY THAT I DON'T CRAZY FROM MY HECTIC SCHDULE LIFE!!!!**

**P.S. My God-sister is pregnant with a boy that I call Chubby Cheeks since from the ultra-sound he had chubby cheeks. Any whom he WAS suppose to be born yesterday but this kid has his mind made up that he's to comfortable in that tummy of hers. So we're all have to wait for any signs of him wanting to come out for this week and maybe a few days after words because no one wants to be pregnant for 10 months instead of 9. **


End file.
